Kenshin and Kaoru Christmas Drabbles
by nightshade belle
Summary: A series of Christmas drabbles celebrating the everlasting and undeniable love of the greatest Rurouni Kenshin couple ever. Merry Christmas Everyone!
1. Santa Baby

**NB:** I always thought I might be bad at writing drabbles, because I have a problem with being concise in my stories. But I did these because I wanted to do them as a Christmas present for you guys for being so cool with reading and reviewing my stories, and surprisingly I found it was not as hard as I thought. Yatta! So Merry Christmas Everyone! Hugs and kisses! And remember to read and review!

**PS:** There will be more Christmas drabbles soon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Santa Baby**

Kenshin groaned as Misao stuffed another pillow into the stomach of the Santa suit he wore.

He looked into the mirror and he was amazed at how he barely recognized himself. His red hair was bundled under the Santa hat so it was standing straight up. The long white beard was ratty looking and practically hid his face except for his lavender eyes which was the only thing that was still familiar. The fur lined red suit completely covered his body, but it did not hide how scrawny his arms and legs were under the oversized pants and coat. And with the overstuffed belly, he looked like a very odd, and a little bit scary, St. Nick.

He groaned again. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Misao."

"Gomen Kenshin," Misao said, not really sounding sorry at all. "But you promised me you'd be the mall Santa this year."

"Aa, but when I promised I did not know it was going to be on the day I was going ice-skating with Kaoru."

"Gomen again, Kenshin," she chimed and held out a pair of black boots and gloves. "Now hurry and put these on. The kids are already lining up out there, and I still have to put on my Elf costume."

Misao disappeared through the door to the locker rooms and Kenshin slumped miserably into a nearby chair. He could not believe he was missing his date with Kaoru. After all the flirting and dancing around the subject in school, he had finally asked her out on a date, and he had been looking forward to it all week. But then along came the weasel girl to ruin everything.

As he put on the boots an image of Kaoru in her blue ice-skating dress that clung to her curvy body and left little to the imagination popped into his mind. He stared into space with a goofy look on his face and drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"_Kenshin, will you warm me up?" _dream Kaoru purred and opened her arms toward him. Her luscious pink lips pouted, waiting to be kissed, and Kenshin instantly puckered his lips to do so.

A sharp slap behind his head woke him out of his daydream, and when he turned around there was Misao in a green tunic complete with pointed shoes and a hat with gold bells at the ends. Her gloved hands were on her hips and her green eyes were annoyed as she looked at him. "Wake up Kenshin," she snapped. "Stop thinking about Kaoru's boobs and get up! It's time to go out there."

"I wasn't," Kenshin whined as he rubbed his injured head and followed Misao out into the mall.

"Yeah right," she murmured and rolled her eye disbelievingly. "You're such a hentai."

After only an hour of being Santa Claus, Kenshin realized he hated kids. So far he had been thrown up on, kicked in the shins, bitten and had his eardrums damaged by a shrieking baby. He was ready to be done with it all, but unfortunately he still had another hour to go.

"And I want a Teddy bear, and a skateboard, and a rocket ship, and..." Kenshin nodded dully as the six-year-old girl on his knee droned on.

"And the Eiffel Tower, and a pyramid, and..."

"Yes, yes," Kenshin Claus said hurriedly and lifted the child off of his lap. "Santa Claus will get all those things for you."

Misao grinned at the girl brightly and gave her a large candy cane and a pat on the head. "Merry Christmas sweetie," she chimed, her green eyes sparkling as she sent the girl back to her mother.

Kenshin glowered at her; of course she was all overflowing with Christmas spirit she was not dealing directly with these annoying ankle bitters.

He sighed regretfully as he waited for the next child. His mind once more went to Kaoru and for the countless time he wondered what she was doing right then.

"Ahem, is Santa available?"

At the sound of the voice Kenshin head shot up. And there was Kaoru, standing in front of the line of children behind the rope barrier. She was not wearing a clingy skating outfit as he imagined, but she did look delectable in her tight white sweater, festive short red skirt covered in holly patterns and knee high boots. She grinned at him when she noticed the appreciative look he was giving her as he drunk in her appearance.

"Oh hi Kaoru," Misao chirped. "Of course you can see him." She snickered as she unhooked the barrier for her to pass. "Santa has actually been feeling a little bit down in the dumps and I think a visit from you is exactly what he needs to put the stiffness back in his candy cane."

"Misao! There are little kids here," Kaoru scolded, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. But she then giggled as she went up the few stairs to where Kenshin sat.

"Hey! No cutsies," a little boy who was next in line yelled angrily.

"It's okay kid," Misao said, patting the boy on his spiky black head. "She's a very special friend of Santa."

"But I was next, you old hag!"

A pulsating vein appeared on Misao's forehead, and her teeth and fist clenched tightly. "Hey kid, do you want to go to the moon for Christmas?" she snarled, now viciously patting his head.

"I'd like to see you try it, you dorky elf!" the boy growled back.

The older girl and the little boy then proceeded in a battle of who could make the worst faces at the other.

Kenshin heard none of it; he was too distracted by the beautiful young woman in front of him. He could not take his eyes off of her as she approached swaying her hips enticingly, a sly smile on her lips. And his eyes only grew more incredulous as she plopped herself right down into his lap.

Her skirt was knee high, but when she extended her legs over his, it went up to about mid-thigh and the fact had not escape Kenshin's notice. He casually placed his gloved hand on her bare knee and returned her flirtatious gaze.

"So have you been a good girl this year?" he asked in a completely different voice than he had asked the children.

Kaoru pretended to think for a second before replying. "I guess I was a little bad this year, Santa." A playful pout then formed on her lips. "Are you going to put me on the naughty list?"

Kenshin's had to swallow several times before he could answer. "Of course not, I'm sure you've been good most of the year. Now what do you want for Christmas? What can Santa do for you?"

The sly smile returned and her eyes sparked with mischief as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

When she was done and pulled away to look at him, Kenshin's eyes were a blazing amber.

He chuckled huskily. "Oh you are so going on the naughty list."

**Owari**

***Grin* I hope you guys liked it. Merry Christmas! And as I said there will be more drabbles after these, just because I am so giving =3**


	2. Christmas Dinner

**NB: **This one even made me giggle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Christmas Dinner**

In the Himura home, six people sat around the dinner table staring suspiciously at the dinner that had been laid out in front of them.

Kenshin tried to smile reassuringly at his friends. "Don't worry everyone. Kaoru's cooking skills have greatly improved. I've been giving her lessons."

His words did not seem to lessen the distressed expressions on their faces.

The tallest man with spiky brown hair suddenly stood up. "I'm getting out of here while the getting is good."

"Oh no you don't, tori-atama," his wife, who was sitting next to him, stated firmly, and she dug her finely manicured nails in his arm and pulled him back down. "Why should you be exonerated from this while the rest of us have to suffer?"

"Oh man," Sanosuke moaned to the ceiling. "You are so cruel, kitsune."

"Kenshin, why is the soup blue?" whispered the tiny pigtailed woman who sat to the left of him with her stoic looking husband at her side.

Aoshi was the only one who did not look like he was being held against his will, but his icy blue eyes were hard and focused as he stared at each dish in front of him, as if he was ready to go into battle.

At Misao's question, a sweat drop appeared on the red-headed man's brow and he grinned nervously. "I don't know Misao-chan, but I'm sure Kaoru has a good reason behind it."

"Oh Kami!" Sanosuke suddenly cried out in horror. "I think that lettuce leaf in the salad just moved."

At that, Kaoru's little brother pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and began writing. "I, Yahiko Myōjin, being of sound mind..."

"Stop it all of you," Kenshin snapped and he glared at each one of them around the table with dangerous amber eyes. "This is my wife's first time cooking Christmas dinner for all of us, and she has been slaving over the stove all day, so when she comes back out here, we are all going to be supportive. Am I right?"

All of them cringed at the look in his eyes and began nodding energetically in response. At the same time, Kaoru appeared from the kitchen, and Kenshin's expression immediately went from threatening to adoring as he saw his wife practically skipping toward them.

She looked a little frazzled from being in the hot kitchen all day; several strands of hair had escaped her usual neat ponytail, her blouse was rumpled, she had a gravy smudge on her cheek and she still wore the apron that was dingy from the day's labour.

But despite all that, Kenshin still thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Her face was beaming brightly and her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires. She was so excited and proud of her dinner.

"Okay everyone, here's the gravy," Kaoru announced and placed the gravy boat she was holding on the table with a flourish. "You can all dig in now."

Their friends hesitated, but another fierce glare from Kenshin got them moving quickly.

"Aa, let's dig in," Sanosuke said resolutely and took some of the turkey. He then added under his breath, "We all gotta die sometime."

Kenshin frowned at him darkly, and then worriedly gazed at his wife to see if she had heard the comment. To his relief she had not seemed to have heard, because she was still smiling, and Sanosuke was still sitting upright and conscious.

Everyone else had paused again and were now waiting with bated breath as Sanosuke forked a piece of the turkey and put it in his mouth.

Seven pairs of eyes watched intently as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and chewed thoughtfully. After he swallowed, his brown eyes bulged out of his head and he looked at his plate incredulously.

"Oh no!" Yahiko wailed. "He's poisoned. Kaoru's killed Sano." He then rounded on Megumi. "Can I have his Playstation?"

Misao whacked the boy behind the head. "Don't be stupid Yahiko," Misao bit out, but her green eyes were staring worriedly at the spiky haired man who's eyes still had not gone down to normal size.

Aoshi pulled out his cell phone. "Not to worry everyone," he stated calmly. "I put Poison Control on speed dial just before I came here."

"Sanosuke honey, speak to me," Megumi pleaded, her voice filled with concern as she urgently shook her husband. "Blink twice if you're dying."

Kenshin turned away from the supposed homicide victim to look at his wife. When he observed her state his heart instantly went out to her. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and her blue eyes had dulled with sadness.

"I knew I should not have tried this," she murmured miserably. "And I tried so had too."

Kenshin felt horrible when he saw crystal tears forming at the corner of her eyes; he hated to see her cry. He felt so helpless, it was not like he could magically make the food taste better.

"Oh koishii," he crooned and held out his arms to her. She slumped into his lap and hid her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back. "It's okay Kaoru, you did your best. Next time will be better."

Sanosuke began shaking his head earnestly, and he suddenly seemed to regain his ability to talk. "You guys don't understand," he explained. "It's not toxic this time. It's actually not bad."

"Nani?" they all cried simultaneously. Even Kaoru.

With that, they all tried the food and all their eyes widened just as Sanosuke's had.

"He's right," Kenshin said in a hushed whisper.

Kaoru gave a happy cry and threw her arms around her husband's neck. "Do you mean it?" she squealed. "_I _actually made something edible?"

"Well there's a first time for everything," Yahiko muttered and began putting huge helpings of mashed potatoes and peas in his plate.

After that the tension in the air dispersed they all happily cried "Itadakimasu!" and settled down to eat and chat comfortably.

Kaoru remained in Kenshin's lap. She giggled and pressed her cheek against his. "I did it. And it's all thanks to your lessons, anata. Arigatou."

"No koishii, it was all you," Kenshin said and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and grinned at her slyly. "And maybe a little Christmas magic."

**Owari**

**Hee hee! The Kenshin-gumi are always fun to write. Review, review, review!**


	3. The School Christmas Play

**NB: **I had to write a cute one! =3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**The School Christmas Play**

Kenshin stood off-stage, out of the way, with the other sulking boys of his Third Grade class. Even though they were all in the same degrading boat as him, he felt a little more unfortunate than the others.

They were surrounded by many holiday decorations of bells, tinsel, holly, crystal stars and many other Christmas-y things that sparkled and shone in the bright stage lights, but Kenshin was far from feeling the Christmas spirit.

He reached up for thousandth time to touch his very bare neck and grimaced at the feel of the freshly shorn hair that was now there. It was so short and he felt so naked without his bangs and ponytail.

"Who cares if Dutch boys don't have long hair," he muttered angrily to himself and he aimed a dark frown at his teacher, who was fussing over one of his fellow classmates whose bow tie was not straight. In his opinion, she was just using the play as an excuse to finally get him to cut his hair that the school did not approve of even though there was no rule against it.

Like the rest of his male classmates, he detested the fact that he had participate in the Christmas play, mainly because he had to dance and wear dorky lederhosen.

He would not forget how humiliated he was, when at home, he had come out in wearing the huge cumbersome clogs, the nerdy suspenders embroidered in tiny pink flowers and the embarrassingly short green pants, and his big brother Sano had practically rolled on the floor with laughter on sight of him.

Kenshin sighed wearily and pulled at his collar that was standing up stiffly from too much starch, and for what seemed like the millionth time, pulled the green shorts out of his butt. He could not wait for the stupid play to be over so he could go home and get out of the ridiculous costume.

It was turning out to be the worst Christmas ever; so far he had stupid short hair, was dressed like a sissy and was soon to be humiliated in front an auditorium of people.

A sudden familiar tinkling laugh pulled him out of his grim thoughts and he immediately spun around in its direction. His heart instantly sped up when his eyes fell on a little girl dressed in a blue dress with puffed sleeves, lace, a white apron and clogs on her feet. She was giggling and talking enthusiastically with similarly dressed girls her age.

A blush tinted Kenshin's cheeks as he took in the little girl. And he could not help thinking that even Kaoru Kamiya could look pretty in the awful costumes. She looked so cute with her midnight hair in pigtails and the red circles painted on her cheeks.

To his horror, she suddenly turned from her friends and looked in his direction. On seeing him staring right at her, her cerulean eyes seemed to light up brighter than any Christmas tree and she smiled widely as she waved at him eagerly.

Kenshin felt his face heat up to the very roots of his hair, and with an awkward grin, he nervously waved back at her. When she turned back to her friends, he immediately ducked his head and focused hard on the ugly wooden shoes on his feet.

A boy named Cho, with his usual gravity defying blonde hair slicked down behind his head, was standing next to him, and was now crowing loudly with laughter. "You like her," he sang mockingly.

"I do not," Kenshin hissed back.

"Do too."

"Shut up, broom head!" Kenshin yelled.

"Boys, be quiet!" their teacher snapped at them from where she was talking to Kamatari. The boy seemed to have come in one of the girls' costumes and the young teacher was having a hard time explaining to him why he could not go on stage wearing it.

Cho continued to snicker quietly and all Kenshin could do is fold his arms and pout.

It was getting closer to show time and Kenshin found that he was getting nervous. What if when he was dancing around the maypole, he tripped over his clogs and fell flat on his face? He was sure Sano would get a kick out of that.

He anxiously stuck his head through the heavy red curtains into the school auditorium on the other side. It was packed with over exuberant proud parents who seemed to have video cameras permanently attached to their hands. He at once noticed Sano's sticking up brown hair and Hiko's irritable face a few rows back.

His brother caught sight of him and then jeeringly held up a video camera for him to see. Kenshin's little heart sunk to his feet; there was going to be solid evidence of his night of total humiliation.

Sano began laughing hysterically again, only to be cuffed behind the head by the huge fist of their father.

Kenshin grinned as he pulled his head back through the curtain. Seeing Sano get clocked had made him feel slightly better.

"Oh dear," Kenshin heard his teacher moan behind him. When he turned to face her, she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and wringing her hands fretfully. "Ken-kun, it seems your dance partner, Tomoe, won't make it tonight. She's come down with a terrible stomach flu."

Kenshin would have given a joyful cry if his teacher was not standing right there, but inside he was practically squirming with delight. No dance partner meant he could not be in the play, and that meant his dignity was saved.

At the same time Kaoru came running up to their teacher, a panicked look in her eyes. "Sensei, I just heard Enishi can't make it, he's got a stomach flu from somewhere." Her blue eyes began to shine with tears. "Who am I going to dance with?" she sobbed. "I can't be in the play."

Kenshin found himself readily stepping forward just as his teacher was saying, "There there Kaoru-chan, Kenshin does not have a partner either, so you two can dance together."

"Yatta!" Kaoru cried happily, her tears drying up. She rushed up to Kenshin and grabbed his hands up in hers. "We're going to be great together Ken-kun."

Kenshin swallowed hard as he stared into her face that was only an inch from his own. He had never seen such pretty eyes before, they were like the sky on a beautiful day, and her smile was so beautiful that he thought she should be one of the angels in the play. At that moment he hoped that his face was not as red as it felt.

"Okay children," their teacher called, clapping her hands to get their attention. "We're about to begin. Places."

Still holding his hand Kaoru pulled him to where all the other children were pairing and lining up.

Soon the introduction music began to play and Kaoru squeezed his hand excitedly.

"We're going on, we're going on," she squeaked under her breath, as she bounced on her toes. All Kenshin was thinking was how soft her hands were and he hoped she did not realize how sweaty his palms were.

As the curtains were rising, she suddenly leaned toward him and whispered, "Ken-kun, I really like your new hair."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he turned to stare at her. She liked his hair?

He beamed. His heart felt like it was soaring. She liked his hair!

He was so happy he did not even feel embarrassed as he and Kaoru skipped on to stage with the rest of the children.

As he and Kaoru danced around the maypole hand in hand, he could not help thinking that it was the best Christmas ever.

**Owari**

**Aww, young Kenshin and Kaoru are so adorable! **


	4. Carolling, Carolling Through The Snow

**NB: I just want to thank those of you who reviewed. You made me so happy. All your words were so encouraging I went and wrote some more drabbles. Hope you like them as much as the others, and even if you don't I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Carolling Carolling Through The Snow**

Kaoru hugged herself tightly and stomped her feet on the snowy pavement under her feet. Though none of it seemed to work against the biting cold in the air, and the temperature was dropping by the minute. She could only plead temporary insanity when she promised her sister that she would go carolling with her on Christmas Eve.

A sudden shiver travelled to every inch of Kaoru's body and she had to clench her teeth together to stop their violent chattering. She felt like she would never be warm again; the cold was seeping through her layers of clothes, into her skin and all the way down to her very bones.

She never thought she would get tired of Christmas decorations and snow, but if she had to see another Frosty the Snowman and trudge up another un-shovelled walk way, she was going to skin a certain hyperactive weasel.

Just then she heard a high-pitched shriek of laughter. When she looked up she saw that Misao was a good way ahead of her and had thrown herself into a large snow bank. She was giggling like a maniac while she flapped her arms and legs at the side of her madly.

The miniature pig-tailed girl leapt up when she was done and turned to Kaoru with her emerald eyes glittering with glee. She pointed excitedly to the spot in the snow where she had just been lying. "Look Kaoru!" she cried, more like a five-year-old than the thirteen-year-old she was. "Snow Angel!"

A big white cloud of frost came out of Kaoru's mouth as she huffed indignantly. "Very nice Misao," she said sarcastically. "I've _never_ seen one of those."

Not picking up on her sister's foul mood, Misao only giggled and did several little pirouettes on her toes. "Yatta!" she crowed. "I love the twinkly lights, I love the presents, the wreaths, each of Santa's little reindeer; Dasher, Dancer, Harold, Marty....I love Christmas!"

"Ba-humbug," Kaoru mumbled and stomped her feet harder. She glared at her younger sister. "Will you keep it down Misao," she snapped. She knew she should not have given Misao that third glass of eggnog before they left the house. "And you wonder why these people don't welcome us when we come knocking on their door."

Misao only laughed louder and more hysterically.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. _"This can't get any worse," _she told herself.

"Oya," Misao suddenly cried, her faced turned upward and her arms thrown in the air. "It's snowing!"

Kaoru looked up, and to her dismay, white flakes were truly floating from the sky all around her. She groaned and rubbed her mittened hands together vigorously. Clearly, she had spoken too soon.

Misao danced up to her and grinned. "Isn't this great Kaoru? Aren't you having fun?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows incredulously at the grinning young girl standing in front of her. She had to be kidding.

"Well Misao, let me see..." Kaoru began agitatedly. "Am I having fun? So far we've been yelled at, cursed at, had the sprinklers turned on us, been hit with snowballs by several little brats and been chased by a very large German shepherd. I'm tired, hungry and I'm currently freezing my ass off."

Misao sniggered. "That's because you have a big gaping hole in the back of your pants."

"Nani?" Kaoru shriek, and when she swung around and looked, she saw that Misao was right. There was a huge rip in her pants, and through it one could see her lacy pink panties peeking through. She guessed she truly did just escape that German shepherd by the seat of her pants.

"Misao!" Kaoru screeched in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought if I told you, it would ruin everything," Misao said in a tiny pathetic voice.

Kaoru threw up her arms with a furious growl. "I have news for you Misao; this night was ruined when we decided to leave the warmth of our fire at home and go out on this ludicrous task. Well, I've had enough of this so-called 'fun', you hear me. If I wanted this type of fun, I would have agreed to go sleazy bar hopping with Sano. I'm going home right now to wrap myself in my Snuggie and drink my weight in hot chocolate."

With that, Kaoru pivoted on her heel and began stomping down the street. Misao immediately came running up around her and stood in her way with her arms held out wide.

"Please Kaoru," the young girl pleaded. "Just one more house, and I promise we can go home."

Kaoru was about to scream a firm 'no', but she made the mistake of gazing into Misao's face. The girl had pathetic puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. Kaoru groaned; this was how Misao had convinced her to go carolling in the first place.

With a defeated sigh, Kaoru turned back around. "Just one last house. And then we go home and never speak of this night again."

"Yatta!" Misao squealed and skipped at her side. "I'll choose the next one."

They came to a house that had to be tackiest looking thing Kaoru had ever seen. It looked like Christmas had barfed all of it. There were lights of every colour on everything; the roof, around the chimney, lining the fence and even the branches of the trees outside were covered with sparkling icicle lights.

The lawn was completely white with a thick blanket of snow, but there were flashing plastic snowmen situated here and there, grinning cheerily and waving while musical bells played "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" in the background.

And to top it all off, like a cherry on top, on the roof there were eight bright neon reindeers, including Rudolph with a blinking red nose, pulling a sleigh containing a shining Santa that at every few seconds, would turn his head stiffly from side to side and say 'ho,ho,ho' in a creepy, horror movie sort of way.

Looking at the house, Kaoru had to blink several times to clear the spots dancing in front of her eyes. She did not know if the owner was decorating for Christmas or trying to land planes.

"I like this one," Misao announced and started to run up the walk. Kaoru shook her head; of course this was the one her sister would pick.

"Wah!" Misao suddenly shrieked and Kaoru watched as her sister slipped on the icy walkway and fell right on her butt.

Without really thinking about it, Kaoru rushed to the girl's side, worried that she might have seriously hurt herself. Of course she realized how stupid that idea was a few moments later.

"Oh Misao! Daijou-booo..." Kaoru's legs flew out from under her and she landed hard on her back right next to her sister.

"Owie," Misao groaned as she rubbed her injured posterior. "Kaoru? Daijoubu?"

Kaoru lay there staring up at the stars in the clear night sky, rage bubbling up inside of her. And then with a fierce snarl she jumped to her feet. She had had enough.

She slipped a little, but she was able to march up to the front of the house and hammer on the plastic wreath covered door with her fist.

The door opened and a red-headed man wearing a creamy Christmas sweater stepped out. "Hai," he said. "May I help yo-"

"Hey jingle balls!" Kaoru yelled in his face. "All me and my sister wanted to do was sing a couple of songs and wish you a Merry-freakin'-Christmas, but we couldn't because we were nearly killed by your stupid icy walkway. Do you want us to sue your ass?"

The man blinked his odd lavender coloured eyes at her, clearly stunned by a strange woman yelling at him on his front step. "Uh..." he said hesitantly.

"I mean," she continued to rage, not giving him a chance to speak. "You can decorate your house so it can be seen on the moon, but you can't make sure your walkway is safe for carollers to go up." She jabbed her mitten covered hand sharply into his chest. "What kind of moron are you?

"Oya lady," the man cried. "Who put the holly down your under pants."

Kaoru gritted her teeth and glowered. "Listen half-pint, I know this is your busy time of year, making all those toys for Santa and all, but are you going to apologize to me and my sister or not?"

The insult at his height caused the man's eyes to narrow and to Kaoru's surprise gold flecks began dancing in the purple irises. It made him look very intimidating, but she refused to back down. She just folded her arms and glared back at him, her chest rising and falling in time with the frost puffing out of her lips.

Strangely, the man's face relaxed, he then gazed at her up and down for a second and his mouth pulled up in a lopsided smirk. Kaoru started; his expression seemed intrigued as he looked at her, but what surprised her more was the fluttering feeling she suddenly felt in her stomach. Especially since he was now intently staring at her with those weird, but undeniably pretty, eyes.

At that moment Misao came up behind her, carefully stepping on the slippery ground, trying to stay on her feet. "It's okay Kaoru," she whispered and pulled on her arm earnestly "Let's just go."

"Fine," Kaoru bit out, not taking her frown off the man. "We'll go, but I hope you get lots of coal in your stocking this year, you creep." She took Misao's hand, and with her nose in the air, she turned from him to walk back down the path.

"Wait!" the man called and Kaoru turned back to find him staring at them with a friendly smile that instantly made Kaoru notice the discernible fact that he was extremely good-looking.

Kaoru quickly shoved the thought out of her mind; she was supposed to be angry at him. "What do you want?" she asked as tartly as she could.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about my walkway," he said. And then with a sincere bow, he added, "Gomen nasai."

"It's okay," Misao chirped at her side and after a few seconds Kaoru nodded stiffly. He grinned at them, and Kaoru felt her heart thump hard against her chest. He was not just good-looking. He was gorgeous!

Kaoru was admiring how his sweater accentuated his finely sculpted chest when he interrupted her rather naughty thoughts by saying, "I would really like to hear some Christmas carols, but it's so cold out here: would you like to come in?"

Kaoru suddenly felt shy under his charming gaze and she felt a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. She heard herself begin to giggle foolishly, and she just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"My brother Aoshi makes the best hot chocolate," he continued. "And I'm sure you girls would enjoy a cup while you warm up by the fire."

"That sounds great mister," Misao supplied helpfully, since her sister seemed to have forgotten how to talk. "But my Onee-chan is really tired, and I'm feeling a little tired myself, so I really think we should go home."

"Alright," he said and Kaoru swore she heard the slight sound of regret in his voice. "Well then, Merry Christmas." He said it to both of them, but he had his eyes fixed on Kaoru.

"Merry Christmas!" Misao returned brightly. "And sorry we could not accept your generous offer to come insi-"

"Kenshin?" a voice came from inside behind the red headed man. "What's taking you so long at the door?"

Misao's jaw dropped at the man that appeared at the door. Kaoru did not blame her. This was most likely the brother Kenshin had spoken of. He was stunning with his statuesque height and beautiful electric blue eyes, and judging by his fine features, it was obvious this family had some strong supermodel gene running through their veins.

"Aoshi, these beautiful ladies wanted to sing us some Christmas carols," Kenshin explained to the taller man. "I invited them in, but unfortunately they are in a hurry to go home."

"Actually," Misao began hastily while she practically leapt into the house. The young girl then proceeded to flutter her eyelashes up at Kenshin's brother. "I would love to have some of your _delicious_, _sweet_,_ hot_ chocolate," she said, stressing on each word so that her true meaning was emphatic.

Kaoru shook her head as she went passed Kenshin inside the house. "I guess we're staying," she told him sheepishly.

"I'm glad," he said gently with another one of his dazzling smiles that made her insides quiver.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, by the way." She pointed to where the tiny girl was standing by the fire gushing over a very harassed looking Aoshi. "That's my weasel sister, Misao."

Kenshin gave a throaty chuckle. "Please to meet you Kaoru," he said, taking her hand to shake it.

The way he said her name made her shiver pleasantly, and even though she was wearing mittens, she swore she felt a spark when he enveloped her hand in his.

Still smiling, he gestured for her to go ahead of him to the very welcoming fire in his fireplace and Kaoru instantly went towards it, eager to get the chill off of her.

"Uh...Kaoru-dono?" she heard Kenshin say rather hesitantly behind her.

"Hai Kenshin," she answered, turning around to face him.

She was confused when she saw the rather sly expression on his face and the mischievous glint in his eye.

"You really should not wear those types of underwear at this time of year," he said with a huge grin. "You'll freeze your cute little butt off."

**Owari**

**Hee hee! I love a cheeky Kenshin. Don't you?**


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**NB: Here's a slightly sad one for you guys. You knew one was coming.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Kaoru found Kenshin standing in the middle of his snow covered lawn, his lavender eyes distant as he stared into the sky. He had been doing that a lot lately, she thought, feeling the concern for him rising in her again. But she forced it down, and told herself she was just overreacting as usual. She tended to do that even when there was a slight indication that something was wrong with her best friend.

Looking at him, she could not help thinking he looked kind of cute in his stocking hat and his red and green sweater with prancing reindeer on it. She had given him the sweater last Christmas, and seeing at it now, she wondered for the thousand time what she had been thinking buying it or him. But Kenshin insisted that it was his favourite sweater and he just kept on wearing it. He had worn it so often that the threads had become frayed and there were tiny holes in the sleeves.

Kaoru slowly made her way up his driveway toward him. His mind was obviously a million miles away, because she was only a few feet away from him and he still had not even heard the crunching of her boots on the snow as she came up behind him. So with and evil grin, she gathered up some snow, balled it in her hands and tossed it at him.

Her snowball hit him squarely in the face with very satisfying smack.

"Arrgh!" he yelled. His face was furious when he turned around, but when he saw a sniggering Kaoru behind him, his features softened. "I thought it was Sano," he explained. "He's been bombarding me with snowballs all day."

"Well I hope he got you good," Kaoru snapped, suddenly remembering she was supposed to be mad at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a confused frown creasing his brow.

"You know exactly what I mean Kenshin Himura." She planted her gloved hands firmly on her hips and fixed him with a sharp look. "I've been asking you all week what you want for Christmas, and you refuse tell me."

Once again, as he had done every time she asked him the question, he turned away from her and lowered his head to the point where his bangs were hiding his eyes. "I told you," he said, a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "I don't want anything."

Kaoru blew out her bangs with a frustrated huff. "Why are you being so secretive?" she cried. "I even tried asking Tomoe, but she doesn't know either."

Kenshin gave a mirthless bark of laughter. "Yeah, there's no surprise there," he said bitterly.

All of Kaoru's irritation instantly melted away. Her feelings of concern returned and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You two still having problems?" she asked gently.

With his eyes still hidden behind his hair, he nodded slowly in response.

She sighed; Kenshin and Tomoe had been arguing constantly for months now. It really did not look good, but Kaoru fought to put a reassuring smile on her face for her best friend.

"Don't worry," she said with forced cheeriness. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Maybe," he mumbled, but Kaoru could tell by his voice he did not really believe it.

A silence fell between them, and Kaoru could see that Kenshin was quickly going into one of the grim moods he seemed to be having lately. Sometimes they would be having a great time together; hanging out in his room, laughing together in school, but then suddenly she would realize he was gazing at her oddly, then his face would get gloomy and he would not want to talk anymore.

She figured it was because of the hard time he and Tomoe were having, and she tried to be understanding and patient with him, but she was starting to miss her happy, always smiling Kenshin.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Kaoru announced brightly.

"What?" he asked curiously, finally lifting his head up to look her in the eye.

"Telling me what you want for Christmas," she cried with a big grin.

Rolling his eyes, he let out a furious growl. "Why won't you let it go Kaoru," he snarled at her.

Taken aback by his sudden hostility, Kaoru shrunk away a little. "What's the matter Kenshin?" she asked in a hurt tone. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Do you really want to know what I want for Christmas?" he asked fiercely, rounding on her so suddenly she jumped.

Kaoru gazed at him, perplexed by what she saw in his amethyst eyes. They were focusing on her intently and they seemed to be desperately trying to tell her something, but after searching his eyes for a moment and still not being able to unravel what she saw in the depths of his irises, she simply nodded in response to his question and said, "Yes Kenshin, I would love to know."

He took her hands and he gazed straight into her eyes. His face had softened and he was smiling at her in an almost tender way. "I want," he began firmly, but then he paused and Kaoru watched as the confidence slowly drained from his face and the corners of his mouth fell. "I want..." he said in a barely audible murmur.

"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru prompted encouragingly.

He remained looking at her and the seconds seemed to stretch between them. Finally an awkward smile formed on his lips and his eyes closed in the way he did when he wanted to hide something form her. "A new sweater," he announced. "As you can see this one has seen better days."

He then dropped her hands and turned away from her. She continued to stare at him, but he had lowered his head and his hair was once again hiding his eyes from view.

Kaoru shook her head. This thing with Tomoe was definitely affecting Kenshin badly, but she knew the only thing she could do was be there for her friend when he needed her and hope the couple would work things out so he could be happy again.

It was clear though, that at the moment, Kenshin did not want to talk, so she gave a resolved sigh and began walking back down his driveway.

"See you later Kenshin," she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to meet Enishi at the mall, and I'll purposely get you the most butt-ugly sweater I can find, just because you won't tell me what you _really_ want for Christmas."

As she walked away, she was unaware of his eyes staring wistfully after her.

Kenshin sighed deeply. "Someday I'll tell you Kaoru."

**Owari**

**Don't worry everyone Kenshin and Kaoru were meant to be together. They will find some way to be a couple. Remember to review. Love you guys! =3**


	6. My True Love Gave To Me

**AN: I looked in my pocket and found a little fluff for you guys! =3 ****Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews. I love that you guys love my stuff, it makes me feel so great. **

**NB: I decided to change the title of this drabble from "A Labour of Love" to "My True Love Gave To Me" because it is more Christmas-y**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**My True Love Gave To Me...**

Kaoru woke up early in the morning with a huge smile on her face. As she remembered the past activities she and her boyfriend had done the night before, she instantly blushed furiously and she hid her face in the sheets giggling uncontrollably.

"Merry Christmas to me," she snickered to herself.

She still could not believe that had been her. In his arms, she had felt so comfortable and everything seemed so perfect, that she had let go of all her inhibitions, letting him see that her heart truly belonged to him.

It had been the most amazing experience in her entire life, and she knew she would never forget it. And the best part of all was, that she had had her first time with someone she truly loved, who had said he loved her back a hundred times while giving a hundred kisses, each one more tender than the last.

She wiggled her toes in the sheets gleefully. He loved her!

Yawning languorously, she stretched her arm to the other side of the bed so she could once again run her hands through her boyfriend's hair. He had such soft silky hair, and it was a beautiful red that was so much more interesting than the other guys on campus, who had boring shades of hair, like brown or black.

When her hand only felt empty sheets, she instantly sat straight up. When she looked to the other side of the bed, she saw that she was indeed in bed alone.

Her heart began thundering in her chest as she stared at the empty spot beside her. She did not smell anything cooking, so he was not in the kitchen making her breakfast, as he usually did when he spent the night. There was no sound of water or a shaver buzzing, so he was not in the bathroom. And when she concentrated she realized she could not sense his ki anywhere in the house.

So if he was not in the house: where was he?

Kaoru took a few deep breaths and told herself not to panic. Maybe he stepped out for a moment to take a walk around the neighbourhood. She looked at her window and saw the layers of snow gathered on the sill, and she bit her lip hard.

"_Yes, he probably went walking," _she told herself bitterly. _"In the 30 degree weather." _

Even though she knew her boyfriend was too loving and kind to do it, a small corner of her mind could not help thinking that maybe he had abandoned her.

Last night had been a first time for both of them. What if he had suddenly realized he did not love her, and he did not want to deal with that level of commitment? Maybe she had done something wrong?

She quickly went over the entire incident, and she remembered the absolute look of adoration that had been in the depths of his lavender eyes whenever he gazed at her, and the loving words he had whispered to her as their bodies moved together in unison. Could she have imagined it all?

Just as she was about to fall to pieces, Kaoru heard something hit her window. She stared at the frost covered glass curiously until another something, sharply hit her window again. She quickly jumped out of bed, put her robe over her bare skin and made her way to the window on the other side of her dorm room.

Kaoru rubbed the glass clear with her sleeve, and when she looked through it she gave a happy cry at what she saw outside. She hurriedly opened up the double windows and pushed her head out eagerly.

On the quad, stood her boyfriend, leaning heavily on a shovel and looking like his sensei had put him through a week of non-stop sword training. Students bundled in warm clothing were gathering around the area, their faces curious as they talked among themselves enthusiastically. But Kaoru did not care why they were there, she only had eyes for the red-head figure that was standing away from them.

"Kenshin!" she cried joyously. She was so glad to see him. Suddenly her fears seemed so ridiculous; of course he would not abandon her. He loved her! And she loved him.

"What are you doing out there in the freezing cold?" she yelled down to him.

He seemed too tired to even speak, so panting out big clouds of cold air, he raised his beautiful lavender eyes up so he was looking directly into her face and he gestured widely to the side of him with his arm.

Kaoru had been so relieved to see him that she had not even noticed what he had done. She gasped as she took in what she was seeing in front of her. She now understood why the other students were gathering around the quad.

Across the wide space, dug into the deep blanket of fallen snow, were words covered with twinkling Christmas lights. They read, "Kaoru Kamiya, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Kaoru's eyes and her hands came up to cover her trembling lips in disbelief. He had done this all for her. And the whole thing must have taken him hours to finish.

She just could not believe it; only last night they had confessed their love for one another and she had thought her heart could not get any fuller, but now he was proposing, and she felt like she was soaring above the clouds.

They were going to be husband and wife. But she knew there was one thing she had to do before she became the happiest woman in the world.

"Yes," she cried at top of her voice, nearly falling out the window in her exuberances. "Yes Kenshin Himura, I will marry you, a thousand times if I have to."

The other students erupted in loud whistles and cheers. People leaned out of the adjacent apartment windows grinning and calling their congratulations. But the only reaction Kaoru was interested in was the one of the man she loved.

Kenshin's eyes lit up and a tired yet elated smile spread across his handsome face. "Oh Kaoru, koishii," he panted. "I'm so...." He stopped mid-sentence and his face suddenly grew slack. "Tired," he finished with a groan.

The shovel then fell from his hands and his legs at once began trembling under him, and Kaoru and the whole campus, watched in alarm as her new fiancé collapsed flat on his back in complete exhaustion.

**Owari**

**Poor Kenshin =3 But he did get a yes! Remember to review guys! Love ya!**


	7. Do Not Open 'Til Christmas

**AN: *giggle* I really enjoyed writing this one.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Do Not Open 'Til Christmas**

Kenshin gave a sigh of relief as he stepped through the door of his apartment. He was so glad to be in the warm, comforting home he shared with his wife, instead of the stifling train that had been packed with grouchy last minute Christmas shoppers.

It had seemed to take him forever to get home, and the heavy falling snow had not helped matters much. Because of the blizzard his train had been delay for two hours.

"Only Hiko would have me work on Christmas Eve," Kenshin growled. He would have slammed the door behind him, if he did not know it might wake up his wife. He had to be satisfied with firmly putting down his suitcase in the hall closet.

When he entered the living-room he saw that his wife had already decorated the tree and had neatly wrapped and placed the presents under it. He sighed wearily; they were supposed to have done that together.

It was very late in the night, so his wife had probably gone to bed by now. _"Another missed dinner,"_ he thought miserably, yanking off his jacket and tossing it aside.

It was not only because it was Christmas Eve that he wanted to be home with his wife. It was because for weeks now they had not been able to have any quality time together. He missed her so much, but Hiko had been working him hard, and there did not seem to be enough hours in the day.

Over the time, he had missed more dinners than he could count, cancelled so many dates, and most times he was out the door in the morning before she even got up, and by the time he got home at night, she was already fast asleep. Every night, he found himself sneaking into his own room on tip toe and having to practically ghost into bed next to her sleeping form.

Sometimes on those occasions, even though he was tired, he would lay awake, watching her, not daring to even touch her in case he woke her. But he would watch as she murmured in her sleep, sometimes saying his name in a way that made him shiver down to his toes. Or sometimes a wistful sigh would escape her full, pouty lips and she would turn over, causing one of her creamy, soft thighs to slip out from under the sheets. Or sometimes...

Kenshin emitted a pitiful groan and scrubbed wildly at his long crimson hair in frustration. Boy, did he miss her. He ached for her. They had not had sex in...

His face slackened in horror; he could not remember the last time he had slept with his wife. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Stupid work," he grumbled as he collapsed into an armchair and began taking off his shoes. "Stupid Hiko," he bit out more vehemently.

Because of his asshole, slave driving father, his marriage was in jeopardy and he was living the chaste life of a priest. He sighed and slumped himself down into the plush pillows of the chair. He had to fix this somehow, but most days he was usually so exhausted from work, his brain could not even begin to think of a plan to reconnect with his wife.

Just then, from behind him, he heard, "Ohh Ken-shin."

When he turned around, he was surprised that his eyes did not bug out of his head like the wolf in those cartoons Sanosuke and Yahiko were always watching. Though he did feel his heart leap up in his throat and suddenly he found it very hard to breathe as his eyes took in the image of his wife standing behind him.

Kaoru was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, wearing nothing but thick red ribbon and a naughty smile. The ribbon started at her ankles and wound up around each of her shapely legs, then around her full hips, crisscrossed her flat stomach so her navel was exposed, bound her breasts, and travelled up her neck to where it ended with a large festive bow on her head. And when Kenshin was able to focus again, he noticed that hanging from her neck, was a sign that said 'Do Not Open 'Til Christmas' in green script.

"I've been waiting for you Kenshin," Kaoru purred, and Kenshin had to swallow hard as she slowly started to approach him, seductively swinging her hips from side to side.

His eyes were entranced as he watched her standing over him, her blue eyes dark and alive like an undulating sea. She slid one knee onto the spot of the seat cushion between his legs and then climbed up, so she was now hovering over him, her legs straddling his hips.

"Kaoru, I-" Kenshin began sputtering, but he was silenced when she placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"Shh, anata. No talking." She then swooped down and covered his lips with her own.

Kenshin moaned in pleasure. It had been so long he had almost forgotten that her lips were so soft and tasted like cherries. Sweet, red cherries.

It did not take long for the kiss to escalate into something much more, and soon both of them were breathing desperately through their noses because neither of them wanted to break the pure sensual magic they were creating with their anxious lips.

Kenshin's fingers eagerly began caressing any of his wife's silky skin that was not covered with ribbon. His mind screamed that he had to have her now.

Without even breaking their connection Kenshin began tugging at her ribbon bondage, and Kaoru immediately pulled away from their fiery lip lock and waggled her finger in his face.

"Uh uh," she sang teasing and tapped on the sign around her neck.

Kenshin looked like a child who had been denied his favourite snack, but just then the clock on their mantle began to chime, and both he and Kaoru tore their eyes from one another to stare at it.

The clock's huge face read twelve o'clock midnight and their gazes instantly darted back to each other, their eyes wide and probing. It was Christmas.

"_Bong, bong, bong..." _the clock rang.

As the realization came to Kenshin, a feral smile formed on his face, and judging by the way Kaoru suddenly gasped, he knew that his lavender eyes were bleeding gold.

"_Bong, bong, bong ..."_

Not taking her eyes off of him, she climbed down from where she was kneeling on the armchair and began backing away slowly.

"Now now, Kenshin..." she said, her arms stretched out in front of her and a shaky smile on her lips.

"_Bong, bong, bong..." _

Ignoring her hesitance, Kenshin leapt to his feet. If possible his smile had gotten more sinister. "No no, koishii," he purred, shaking his head gently. "You started this..."

"_Bong, bong..." _

"And I want my present." And then, still wearing a wolfish grin, he began stalking his wife, matching her steps, one by one.

"_Bong!"_

On the last strike, Kaoru gave a loud shriek and raced away, her feet pounding on the wooden floor as she disappeared into the kitchen.

A deep chuckle rose from Kenshin's throat. "Rawr," he growled.

And with that, he loosened his tie and was after her like a shot.

The Hunt was on, and Kenshin knew at the end of it, he was going to get exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

**Owari**

**I know I'm not supposed to be naughty around this time of year, but I just can't help it. *shrugs* I guess I'll be getting coal in my stocking this time. Hee hee! =3**


	8. A Christmas Trinity

**An: I hope no one minds, but I threw in a little religion in this one, because you know that it is really the true meaning of Christmas.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**A Christmas Trinity**

"And an angel of the Lord stood by them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were so afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Be not afraid; for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be to all the people...'"

Kaoru paused in the middle of the story to look down at the baby bundled up in her arms. She had hoped he would be asleep by now, but his big blue eyes were still wide open.

She sighed wearily and rocked the rocking chair she sat in a little harder. "Come on Kenji-chan," Kaoru pleaded. "Please go to sleep; Mommy's so tired.

The tiny baby only blew a spit bubble and chortled in response.

The exhausted mother sighed again and continued the story, "For there is born to you this day in the city of David, a Saviour, who is Christ the Lord'."

A hand on her shoulder made her look up, only to see her husband gazing down at her with a warm smile and a steaming mug in his hand. Kaoru's eyes nearly rolled back when she smelt the tantalizing smell of coffee.

"He's still not going to sleep?" Kenshin asked, handing her the mug.

"Iie," Kaoru groaned as she gratefully took the coffee. She took a sip and exhaled blissfully. "Arigatou anata. That's exactly what I needed."

Kenshin kneeled at her side so his face was level with his son in his wife's arms. He moved his head from side to side so his long bangs tickled Kenji's cheeks, and the baby instantly began giggling uncontrollable and trying to catch the bright red strands in his tiny flailing hands.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru scolded. "He'll never go to sleep if you rile him up like that."

"Gomen koishii," he chuckled, his eyes gazing adoringly at his son. "I can see that you're extremely exhausted Kaoru. Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

Kaoru firmly shook her head. "Iie anata, you've already had him for most of the nights. It's my turn to deal with our little night terror." A frown formed on her lips as she said it, but her cerulean eyes were overflowing with affection as she tenderly arranged the blanket around the baby boy.

Kenshin pulled his head away from Kenji so he could look up at Kaoru. She was wearing her old blue grey robe, her ebony hair was in a messy plait that was pulled over her shoulder and dingy white bunny slippers were on her feet. To anyone else she would have seemed an absolute mess, especially since her young face was slightly worn from several nights of practically no sleep, but the picture of Kaoru sitting there holding their son in front of the Christmas tree was the most beautiful thing Kenshin had ever seen.

He remained kneeling at her feet, staring at the two most important things in his life and wondering how a man like him, with such a tainted past, could have ended up so lucky. In his mind, he still did not believe he deserved to have so much and be so happy, especially after all the deplorable things he had done.

A huge lump formed in his throat and he closed his eyes against the tears he felt forming in them. He still sometimes could see the faces of his victims flashing through his head, all their eyes hateful and accusing as they stared at him. The terror would claw through him when he saw them, and screams would threaten to rip through him if he did not force them down.

He was so grateful for Kaoru; she had taught him how to be happy, and thanks to her love, understanding and indisputable kindness, the nightmares came less and less now. But at times, he could not help feeling guilty; should he not be suffering for his sins? Was it wrong for him to have even the slightest bit of peace and amnesty?

A sharp tug on his hair yanked him out of his dark thoughts, and when he looked up he saw Kenji with a big smile on his cherubic face, and several strands of his long hair tightly wound in his chubby little fists.

"That's right Kenji-chan," Kaoru cooed and leaned forward to rub her nose against Kenji's little one. "Daddy no baka." She then aimed an irritated frown at her husband.

"When will you stop torturing yourself Kenshin?" she demanded. "What you did, was in the past, and you have more than made up for all of it."

Kenshin stared at Kaoru in awe. It always amazed him at how she seemed to read his mind. "But Kaoru, I..."

"No 'buts' Kenshin," she snapped. She took one of her hands from around Kenji and placed it on her husband's cheek. "You are the most good, kind, loving and selfless man I have ever known, and you deserve every bit of happiness given to you. Because..." Her sapphire eyes softened as she smiled at him gently. "You have been forgiven anata, and Kenji and I love you so much. Please don't ever think that you're unworthy of all of that."

Kenshin gazed into his wife's loving eyes for a long time, and finally he leaned into the hand she held on his cheek with a contented sigh. "Arigatou koishii," he whispered. "I love you two so much."

Just then the watch on his wrist went off and Kaoru grinned at him.

"It's Christmas," she told him in a hushed tone.

"Our first Christmas as a family," he returned tenderly. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Merri Kurisumasu, koishii. I am so grateful for you and Kenji. You two are my everything."

Kenji suddenly let out a high pitched giggle, causing his beautiful blue eyes to light up and an adorable smile to spread across his little face. With affectionate smiles, both his parents placed kisses on his opposite cheeks, causing the baby to laugh even harder.

"Merri Kurisumasu, Kenji-chan," Kenshin and Kaoru said together.

Kaoru then began to gently rock him as she quietly hummed "Silent Night", and the two proud parents watched their son's eyelids slowly close, and very soon the baby boy was sleeping peacefully.

**Owari**

**=3! Loved writing this one! Can anyone tell me if that is the right way to say 'Merry Christmas 'in Japanese?**


	9. The Spirit Of A Child

**NB: I love Kenji! He is so cute to write! 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**The Spirit Of A Child**

Kenshin and Kaoru were violently awoken by their five-year-old son bouncing on their bed.

"Mom, Dad! Mom, Dad!" Kenji cried with each bounce, looking like a little red-headed gingerbread man in his golden brown blanket sleeper with big red buttons going down the front. "Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Okay Kenji-kun," Kaoru said around a wide yawn. "Go outside and wait for us."

The young boy made a loud whoop as he leapt off the bed and charged out of the room at full speed, his little ponytail flying out behind him.

Kaoru looked to the other side of the bed when she felt movement and she instantly began giggling when her husband's nest of messy red hair emerged from under the blankets, soon to be followed by a sleepy, rather sulky looking face.

He stuck out his hand to turn around the digital clock on their nightstand, and he groaned when he saw the bright red numbers. "Tell me that doesn't say 6AM," Kenshin mumbled into the hand covering his face.

Kaoru planted a chaste kiss on his head. "Come on anata, our son wants us."

"But we were up all night wrapping presents," he whined. "Why can't they put Christmas later?"

She giggled again as she got out of bed and put on her robe. "Hurry up now. Kenji can't wait for long." Outside their door, in the hall, they could hear their son's eager young feet dancing around on the wood floors.

"Alright, alright," Kenshin grumbled and dragged himself out of bed. Wearing a chequered pyjama bottoms and a grey sleeveless shirt, he stretched and yawned loudly before he finally followed his wife out the door, only stopping a moment to quickly grab a small head tie so he could put his hair up in a messy ponytail.

As soon as his parents emerged into the hall, Kenji gave a happy cry and took off down the corridor. About halfway down, his little legs flew out from under him and he slid across the floor for the rest of the way to the stairs.

He was fighting to regain his standing up position, but the combination of his footies and the smooth wood floor were making it difficult.

"Calm down little one," Kenshin laughed as he came up behind his son and easily lifted the boy up off the floor by the seat of his pyjamas.

Kenji was suspended about a foot or two off the ground, but still he kicked his legs, running wildly in mid-air. His blue eyes were fixed on the stairs, and as soon as his father put him back on his feet, he was off like a shot, running down them two at a time.

"Kenji, slow down!" Kaoru called, but the boy had already disappeared in the living-room.

"Santa came! Santa came!" they heard him cheering.

"Mou, that boy," Kaoru huffed.

Kenshin chuckled, taking his wife's hand and giving it a loving squeeze. "What can you say?" he said and then gazed into her eyes with warm, adoring eyes. "He has your spirit, koishii."

Kaoru grinned and reached behind him to tug playfully at his ponytail. "Oh no you don't Kenshin Himura," she laughed. "You're not entirely blaming me for that red-headed little terror."

When they entered the living-room, still holding hands, Kenji's head was buried under the Christmas tree. Only his bottom could be seen comically sticking straight up in the air as the little boy dug for his presents. He soon emerged with a present in his hands, and made little work tearing up its neat green and red wrapping paper.

"Oh wow!" the boy cried, his blue eyes wide and bright with glee. "A remote controlled car." After staring excitedly at the bright red monster truck for a few moments, the boy carefully put it aside and started opening another present.

Kenshin and Kaoru stood together by the fire in the fireplace watching as their son excitedly tore through his presents.

"I have something for you, koishii," Kenshin suddenly whispered to her. He took something from behind the flowers on the mantelpiece and hid it behind his back. "Close your eyes."

Grinning widely, Kaoru eagerly shut her eyes. She was so excited to receive her present that she wanted to bounce on her toes just as her son had done.

Kaoru felt something cool slip around her neck, and when she opened her eyes, there around her neck, was a chain of white gold with a pendant of two continuous interlocked hearts covered in diamonds.

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru breathed. "It's beautiful."

He enveloped her in an affectionate hug. "It's just a small symbol of the love we share and the fact that I know it's going to last forever."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in the soft hairs behind his head. "Arigatou, Kenshin. Anata wa aishiteru," she whispered tenderly, before she pulled down his head and captured his lips up in a searing kiss.

"I have something for you too," she said after their kiss. From inside her robe pocket, she quickly pulled out something and hid it behind her back just as he had done. "Close your eyes," she giggled.

Kenshin chuckled, and obediently closed his eyes.

"Okay open 'em," she chimed.

When he opened his eyes he was staring cross-eyed at a striking silver watch that his wife was holding in front of his face.

"Merry Christmas anata!" she sang.

"Arigatou koishii," he said, his eyes admiring the watch's fine features.

"And look..." Kaoru turning the watch over in his hands. "I got it inscribed."

On the back, there was elegant writing, and Kenshin read it out aloud. "To my Kenshin, I will always love you. Today, tomorrow and forever."

He lifted his eyes from his gift to gaze at her with shining eyes. "Arigatou koishii. It's perfect. Anata wa aishiteru." And they shared another passionate kiss.

"Awesome!" Kenji suddenly shouted from where he was now practically buried in a colourful mountain of shredded wrapping paper and toys. His eyes were huge round circles as he gazed at the present he had just opened. "Look Dad! I got a Wii! And games!"

Kenshin's lips tore away from Kaoru's as he whipped his head around to where his son was jumping up and down with the Wii box held high over his head.

"That's great Kenji-chan," Kenshin said excitedly. "Let's set it up."

And Kaoru watched in amazement as her husband and son, both ran to the television and began eagerly pulling wires and parts together, feverish looks in their eyes.

She was still observing them with awe, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"It's open!" Kaoru called, and she heard the door open almost right away.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" she heard a familiar voice say from the foyer. "Okay then, now that that's over and done with...What's for breakfast Jou-chan? I'm starving!"

A loud smack echoed from the foyer into the living-room.

"Itai kitsune!," the voice whined pitifully. "Whatcha do that for?"

"That's for being a baka tori-atama," another voice, female, snapped.

Kaoru smiled as her cousin, Megumi, walked into the living-room with her lanky husband, Sanosuke, beside her. She was glaring up at him while he rubbed the back of his spiky brown head.

"All I asked was what was for breakfast? You didn't have to -" He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on Kenshin and Kenji, who had gotten the Wii set up and were now holding controllers in their hands ready to play a game.

"Cool! Mario Kart!" Sanosuke yelled. The tall man then leapt over the couch and grabbed one of the controls. "Okay guys, I'm going to show you how this is done," he stated egotistically.

"In your dreams," Kenshin shot back. His grip was white as he clenched the control in his hand.

Both Kaoru and Megumi shook their heads at the two grown men and the animated little boy between them, as all three leaned toward the television set and mashed the buttons on the control like their life depended on it.

Megumi sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing over _another_ child to your house, Kaoru." She frowned at her husband, whose elbows were raised up to the level of his chin as he rocked his body in time with the speeding vehicle on the screen. "Look at that big oaf," she huffed.

"It's alright Megumi," Kaoru laughed. "You know boys will be boys."

They both then stood there, silently scrutinizing the men in their life playing video games, until a toothy grin formed on Kaoru's face and she rounded on her cousin.

"Look what Kenshin gave me," Kaoru cried, sticking out her chest so the other woman could see the sparkling chain.

"It's gorgeous," Megumi shrieked. She then thrust out her wrist, where a diamond bracelet with heart shaped charms hung. "Look what Sano gave me."

"Gorgeous!" Kaoru yelled, her face so close to the bracelet that it was almost on Megumi's wrist

"I know!"

The two women then held on to each other and jumped up and down squealing in delight.

"Hey Megumi," Kaoru said, a mischievous look forming on her face. "Kenshin made some Christmas cookies last night. You want to go sneak a few before breakfast?"

"Lead the way." the other woman readily returned, a similar impish expression on her face.

They then tip-toed away toward the kitchen, trying, without much success, not to giggle.

At that moment, not even noticing their wives' absence, both Kenshin and Sanosuke let out a loud exasperated groan and they stared at the television with dismal looks on their faces.

"I won, I won!" Kenji shouted in pure joy as he happily hopped up and down between them, punching the air with his little fist.

**Owari**

**If anyone was interested I got the idea for Kaoru's necklace from an actual piece from Zales. Here's the link, if anyone wants to see it,** **http: //www. Zales. com/category/ ? categoryId= 3573997 (remember to remove the spaces)**

**It's very pretty...Sigh, wish someone would give me something like that. Any way, Merry Christmas. Hope everyone gets what they want.**


	10. Gingerbread Gumi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Gingerbread-Gumi**

With hands as steady as a surgeon Kenshin squeezed a line of icing along the top of the gingerbread castle wall and gently pressed the last roof in place.

He put down his icing bag and gave a relieved sigh. He was finally done, and he gazed at the elaborate edible masterpiece with great pride. He had decided to make a gingerbread castle instead of the traditional house he made every year, and finally, after eight hours and a great deal of patience, he was done. He had created a stunning and delicious castle, complete with sugar cone towers, a crushed blue candy moat full of tiny gummy fish and a draw bridge made of a chocolate bar with red liquorice as bridge chains.

Kenshin beamed; Kenji and his friends were going to love it. It was almost too pretty to eat.

He was so enthralled by his accomplishment he did not notice the hand slowly snaking around him. By the time he realized, the hand had already quickly snatched a gumdrop off the castle roof.

Turning, he frowned at his wife who was behind him chewing the stolen candy with a gleeful grin on her face.

"Kaoru," he huffed. "This is the third time. If you keep eating it, I'll never be done." He reached into the candy bag and pulled out another gumdrop and placed it on the empty space in the roof.

"Gomen, anata," Kaoru said with a childish pout. "But you've been at this all day, and with Kenji playing at Yutaro's house, I'm bored. Isn't there anything I can do that I can't mess up?"

Kenshin thought hard. He still had not gotten all that mashed potato that Kaoru had somehow gotten on the ceiling earlier, but there had to be something she could do that would not be ruined by his wife's destructive, yet beautiful hands.

"I know," he said brightly, an idea suddenly coming to him. "You can help me decorate the gingerbread people."

"I'll get them!" Kaoru said eagerly and began running to the counter where the tray of cookies were.

"No no," her husband said hurriedly, and he grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks. "I will get them koishii. You just sit here and think of how we'll decorate them.

Kenshin brought over the tray of the bare gingerbread people and set them down in front of her. "Since our friends are spending Christmas with us, I decided to decorate the gingerbread people to look like them."

"That's a great idea anata," Kaoru cried, excitedly clapping her hands. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, let's do Megumi-dono." He picked up a thin tipped piping bag full of white icing

"Oh I know," Kaoru said. "Put fox ears on her." She picked up the bag of candy corn. "We can use these."

"Brilliant. And we can give her C-shaped eyes and mouth, for that mischievous look she gets when she's up to something."

"Yeah, and a fox tail!" Kaoru sniggered.

Kaoru attached the ears and Kenshin piped in gingerbread Megumi's face with white frosting and then used yellow for the bushy tail.

"How about we do Misao next?" Kenshin suggested.

"A long plait and kunai in her hand," Kaoru chimed, and Kenshin skilfully piped a cute black pigtail that wound around the body of gingerbread Misao and stuck peppermint candy pieces carved to look like kunai into the hand.

After putting a cheeky smile and using black liquorice to make messy black hair, they soon had gingerbread Yahiko. And there were two gingerbread cookies left; both taller and thinner than the others.

Kaoru put two round blue candies on the first one to represent Aoshi's icy eyes, and Kenshin piped it a grim little mouth that looked so extraordinarily like the man's serious expression that Kaoru giggled.

"Last, but not least, Sano," Kenshin said to her.

"Sano's an easy one," Kaoru said, with a wave of her hand. "Just put spiky brown hair, that old red bandana he's always wearing and a clueless expression."

Kenshin did what she said, and added the Japanese kanji for bad on gingerbread Sanosuke's chest.

He then made a few last minute touches to the cookies' clothes that were perfect imitations of ancient Japanese attire, and lined them all up on the outside of his gingerbread castle.

"There!" he said with a satisfied nod when he was finished. "All done!"

"They're perfect," Kaoru exclaimed as she looked at each gingerbread person. "Everyone's going to love these."

Kenshin smiled at his wife warmly. "I know I said they were for after dinner," he suddenly announced. "But as a way of thanks for making these beautiful gingerbread cookies..." He uncovered a plate of chocolate chip cookies and placed it in front of her.

"Really Kenshin?" Kaoru squealed in disbelief, her eyes round with delight as she looked at the plate of her favourite cookie.

"Go ahead koishii. You can have as many as you want."

She was already putting one of the cookies to her mouth, but when he said that she stopped and put it back on the plate. She aimed a suspicious frown at her husband. Kenshin never let her and Kenji have too many sweets before twelve, in case they ruined their dinner. "Why are you really letting me have these?" she asked sharply.

Kenshin laughed nervously and began scratching the back of his head. "L-like I s-said," he stammered. "As a thank you for helping me, and you know, it's Christmas."

She kept staring at him warily for a few moments, but finally she shrugged and popped a whole chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

Kenshin let out a rush of air and then went to the refrigerator to retrieve some milk, that happened to be already poured into a glass. He put it in front of her and then said with a wide grin, "Cookies are best with milk."

Kaoru frowned at him again, but she picked up the glass and took a sip.

She was on her fourth cookie when Kenshin began fidgeting. "Um...koishii?" he murmured, his lavender eyes shifting and his fingers drumming anxiously on the counter.

"Yes?" Kaoru replied with her mouth full and covered in cookie crumbs.

He hesitated for a second, but then he said in one breath, "Sanosuke called about an hour ago and said he would not be able to babysit Kenji tonight."

"What!!" Kenshin flinched at her high outraged shriek. She tossed down the half eaten cookie she had in her hand. "I knew you were giving me so many cookies for a reason."

"Calm down koishii," Kenshin said, trying to soothe his quickly angering wife.

"Calm down?!!" she yelled. "We've had tickets to see the Nutcracker for months, and that spiky headed, sake guzzling, free-loading rooster, promised me he would baby-sit Kenji when we went to the theatre." She then pulled her face into an idiotic expression and did a goofy impression of Sanosuke. "You can count on me Jou-chan." She scowled. "My ass!" she bit out furiously.

"Please calm down koishii," Kenshin pleaded desperately. His eyes fell on the forgotten plate of cookies and he eagerly held it out to her. "Here, have another cookie. It'll make you feel better."

Still fuming, Kaoru studied the cookies under her nose for a moment, but suddenly she reached out and plucked the gingerbread Sano from the front of the gingerbread castle, and Kenshin watched in dismay as his wife bit off the head of the poor cookie and chomped on it fiercely.

A sweat drop appeared on Kenshin's brow. "Oro," he moaned. He definitely did not want to be in Sano's place when Kaoru got her hands on him.

**Owari**

**O_o; *shivers* Kaoru is sc-ar-y...**


	11. A Red Headed Little Scrooge

**NB: Back, by popular demand...Kenshin-chan! And Kaoru-chan!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**A Red-Headed Little Scrooge**

The entire First Grade class of Fujita Elementary was alive with Christmas cheer. Every boy and girl was smiling and laughing exuberantly as they rushed around giving gifts, making cards and stuffing festive cookies in their mouths. The class room was covered from ceiling to floor with brightly coloured tinsel, strings of lights and wreaths. There was even a big Christmas tree with twinkle lights.

Everyone was having fun, except for one red-headed boy who was sitting with his legs hanging off a chair that was in the furthest corner from all the festivities. His height suggested he may have been younger than the other children, but his serious lavender eyes made him look like he was much older.

After several attempts had been met with either a dark frown or a haughty huff, the teacher had given up trying to coax him to join the party, and finally she left the surly boy to himself. That was fine with Kenshin Himura; he did not want to take part in the stupid party any way.

The young boy glowered at his fellow classmates, as they ran about hollering and hooting, and he shook his head at how childish they were. He could not understand how they could not see that Christmas was a waste of time. It was just an excuse for people to act like materialistic fools, gorge themselves like pigs on great quantities of food, and badly sing inane songs.

They could have been doing school work. In his opinion, some of his classmates could have done with doing some extra work. He was the brightest in the class, and he had found it absurdly easy to gain the title. They had barely given him a challenge at all.

It was like Hiko-san said, 'If you study hard you won't be a baka deshi'. So Kenshin defiantly took out his geography book from the back pack at his feet and held it up in front of his face, closing off his ears to the merriment around him.

"Okay children," the teacher cried. "Time to write our letters to Santa."

All the children cheered and dashed around to find pens and paper. With his head still buried in his book, Kenshin shook his head until his long bangs and ponytail wagged from side to side. Of everything that Christmas involved, Santa Claus was the dumbest of all.

The idea of a fat old man delivering toys all over the world in one night in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer was so ridiculous Kenshin could not help giggling to himself. Reindeer could not fly, none of his nature books said they could. And according to his globe, it would take much longer than a night to fly around the world. And where did Santa get all that money to buy toys for the millions of kids out there? He would have to have more money than anyone had in the world.

Kenshin giggled harder. It was all so stupid. But what really made him laugh, was the fact that these kids actually believed in all that nonsense.

He looked over his book to aim another glare at his classmates, who were all now scribbling furiously on paper.

In the orphanage, before Hiko-san had adopted him, he used to write to Santa every year, but when time Christmas morning came, he had never gotten what he asked for. His mother and father had never miraculously come back to life and appeared in the doorway ready to take him home. As he got older and more mature he eventually stopped writing letters, because he knew the truth. There was obviously no Santa Claus. But his dim-witted classmates had yet to figure it out as he had done.

He had tried to tell them, but that had only gotten him a black eye and even more alienation. He had had to eat alone in the bathrooms for a whole week, because none of his classmates would allow him in the lunchroom.

Kenshin found himself getting angrier and angrier, and his little face scrunched up in a scowl as he observed the other children. Why could they not see it? He took in their eager smiles and wide innocent eyes. Were they really that clueless?

Next to him, the Christmas tree was covered in paper decorations made by the children to look like themselves. Each bough had a grinning youthful face, decorated in colour pencils and glitter, and printed on them, in rough letters, was the child's name. Kenshin had refused to take part in the absurd project, so there was no decorated face of him.

He glared at the paper faces of the other children for a moment and then started to vehemently rip them off the tree, one by one. That would teach those morons, he snarled in his mind, not even caring if he got in trouble.

A good many of the little decorations had fallen to the ground and gathered around his chair, and Kenshin fully planned to pull them all down, but he halted his malicious act when he came to Kaoru Kamiya's decoration. It was a cute little round head with a Santa hat, ebony hair and big blue eyes that were winking playfully.

He stopped and gazed at the grinning face thoughtfully. Kaoru Kamiya sat beside him in class. Next to him, she was the second brightest student in their Grade. Unlike the rest of the children in his class, who thought him conceited and odd, she always smiled and told him "Good morning" when he came to school, shared her cookies with him at lunch and always picked him when they chose teams. She had not been one of those who had tormented him for not believing in Santa.

Kenshin had thought Kaoru was different from the rest, but she had been running around with the others and she was also over there writing a letter to Santa Claus.

Feeling like he had been betrayed, he frowned at the decoration and finally, he reached over and tore it down. She was just some stupid girl any way.

With the little decoration still in his had, he suddenly heard a bright voice chime from behind him. "Merry Christmas Ken-kun!"

He spun around fast, hiding the decoration behind his back, and he was met with the real face of Kaoru Kamiya, also wearing a Santa hat, with a jingling bell at the end of it.

She was standing there with her hands also hidden behind her back and she was grinning at him oddly. Kenshin's brows lowered as he stared at her suspiciously. What was she up to?

Then, with out warning, from behind her she pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and thrust it over his head. She leaned in, placed a swift kiss on his cheek and then ran away giggling to a group of her friends, who were giggling too because they had been watching the whole time.

Kenshin's face was frozen in shock and his lavender eyes were round as he stared after the girl. His hand slowly came up to touch the cheek where she had kissed him, and he found that the skin there was feverishly warm.

He gazed down at the Kaoru decoration he in his hand. Its wink now seemed to be directed particularly at him.

After staring at it for a few seconds, he gently tucked the picture into the breast pocket of his shirt, his little mouth placed firmly in a grim line to prevent the corners from turning upward in the big goofy grin it was trying to form. He then lifted his Geography book back to the front of his face to hide his cheeks that were still burning from Kaoru's kiss.

Maybe Christmas was not so bad after all.

**Owari**

**Oooo! I love writing a little Kenshin and Kaoru so much! I could just eat them up!**


	12. Christmas Wishes

**AN: I really should not put angst in my drabbles if I'm trying to cheer people up, especially on Christmas Eve, but I can't help it. It sneaks up on you. Any way, it's just a little, so don't pull out the tissue or anything. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Christmas Wishes**

The weather outside was frightful that night. It was freezing and the snow was falling hard. The park was completely covered in layers of white and all the paths were completely hidden. The snow kept the park empty of anyone, except for two children making their way slowly but steadily to the centre.

One was a little girl, who even though the snow was almost up to her knees, marched forward, her blue eyes straight forward and determined. The other child was trailing behind her; his red head was bowed miserably and his mitten covered hands were wrapped around him against the cold. He was slightly shorter than his companion so the snow actually did reach his knees, and he found himself wishing for the millionth time that he had worn his snow pants instead of his jeans.

"I'm cold Kaoru-chan," he called to her.

The girl made an irritated huff and stopped her trek to turn around to him. She frowned at him. "You know Kenshin, you didn't have to come."

"Yes I did." His lavender eyes narrowed at her indignantly. "I couldn't let you sneak out here in the middle of the night all by yourself."

"Well then be quiet and try to keep up." Kaoru turned back around and began walking again.

Kenshin stuck his tongue out at her back. Boy, was she bossy, he thought. She was always telling him what to do.

A gust of wind suddenly blew, and the cold nipped almost painfully at his nose. He shivered. He must have been crazy to agree to sneak out on Christmas Eve night to go to the park with Kaoru. Hiko-san was going to kill him when he found out he was gone.

Kenshin looked up and saw that Kaoru had gone a good way ahead of him, so with a weary sigh he reluctantly started following after her again.

Finally they came to the middle of the park where a life size display was set up beautifully. It showed a scene at the North Pole with Santa's Workshop, that when one looked in the windows there were happy little elves and Santa himself was in the front being pulled in a bright red sleigh by reindeer. In the background was a huge magnificent tree that was covered in twinkling lights, bright decorations and had a crystal star that sparkled on top.

Kenshin sighed in relief. He did not think he could have taken another step. It had seemed to take them forever to reach the centre of the park, but when he gazed up at the clock tower he saw that it was only a ten minutes to midnight, so they had only left their homes twenty minutes ago.

"Isn't it wonderful Ken-kun?" Kaoru said in a hushed tone when he came to stand next to her. She gazed up at the Christmas tree, her cerulean eyes bright and wide. Kenshin gazed at her face, thinking, not for the first time, how pretty she was.

"Come on!" Kaoru grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him behind her as she ran toward the display. Kenshin fought to stay on his feet as he stumbled behind her.

As soon as they reached the tree, Kaoru dropped to her knees in front of it, closed her eyes and clasped her mittened hands together. Kenshin stood silently by her side, his hands in his pocket, waiting. After a moment she peeped at him out of one eye. "You have to kneel too Kenshin."

He frowned. "Why? I'm not making a wish. Why should I have to kneel in the freezing snow?"

Kaoru opened both her eyes to glare at him. "It's more effective if we both wish. So kneel."

Rolling his eyes, Kenshin grudgingly got down on his knees and after Kaoru glared at him some more he closed his eyes and put his hands together. "I don't see why you could not have wished on the star you have on your tree at home," he murmured sourly.

"Because this one is bigger. Now shut up, we need to be quiet." Kaoru then held her head up toward the shining star on the tree and closed her eyes tightly.

After awhile the snow started melting through the knees of his pants and he began shifting uncomfortably, but Kaoru remained perfectly still, her little face hopeful.

Finally when Kenshin felt like he was going to lose his knees, Kaoru opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Done," she chirped.

"What do we do now?" Kenshin asked, immediately getting up and began jumping from foot to foot to work the feeling back in his legs.

She got up too. "Well Kamatari said, as soon as it's Christmas Day my wish will come true. So we wait."

Kenshin looked up at the clock and saw it was only a minute to midnight, so he silently waited by Kaoru's side. Their breaths ghosted out of their mouths as their eyes stared fixedly at the giant clock face.

Soon chimes began ringing into the night, and as they got closer to twelve strikes Kenshin could see the excitement growing in Kaoru beautiful blue eyes.

The last strike seemed to resound in the air longer than the rest. Kaoru looked around eagerly, her head swivelling from side to side, as her neck tried to crane in every direction. "Tou-san?" she called.

She left his side to go look around. Kenshin did not even bother to look around. His eyes remained lowered, staring intently at his feet. He gritted his teeth together hard when he heard Kaoru's cries for her father grow more urgent. This was the main reason he had decided to go with Kaoru tonight, and he made a mental note to slug Kamatari first thing, when they went back to school after winter break.

The night air was soon filled with sobs. They were barely audible, but each one tore at Kenshin's' heart painfully. He slowly turned and made his way to the girl who was standing with her feet buried in the snow and her shoulders shaking jerkily.

"It'll be okay Kaoru-chan," Kenshin whispered tenderly and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and began crying harder.

"He's not here Kenshin," she sobbed. "Why isn't he here?"

Kenshin held her closer and stroked her ebony hair. At that moment he would have done anything to bring Kaoru's father back to her, if she would just smile again. "You know, when Hiko-san adopted me he told me that my parents were never coming for me, because he said once someone dies they're not coming back." Kaoru sobs grew louder.

"But," Kenshin continued quickly. "Even though you don't have a dad, you still have your mother. And me, and Hiko-san, and your cousin Megumi, and even though he's a big jerk sometimes, Sano. We all care about you a whole lot and we want to be part of your family."

After a few moments, Kaoru's crying stopped and she pulled her head from his shoulder to gaze into his face. Her eyes were watery and puffy, but her face was considering. Kenshin smiled at her and in return a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"Arigatou Ken-kun." And she rested against his shoulder once more. "I'm cold," she whispered. She then yawned loudly. "And tired."

Kenshin hugged her tightly in an attempt to block out the chilly wind around them. His eyes suddenly fell on the Santa Claus in the sleigh, sitting warm and cozy with a thick blanket covering his knees. "Over here," he told Kaoru and led her to the sleigh by the hand.

He helped her climb into the sleigh next to fake Santa Claus and when she was in he squeezed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled the blanket off the Santa so he could arrange the blanket around them snugly.

"We'll just stay here for a little while," Kenshin said, and Kaoru snuggled up to him. He sighed contently at the warmth of her and the blanket.

Minutes went by, and soon Kaoru's eyelids began to droop. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said around a yawn.

"Mmm?" he asked, his voice also heavy with fatigue.

"Do you think Hiko-san might be wrong? Maybe when I go home Tou-san will be there."

Kenshin felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. "No Kaoru," he told her sadly and squeezed her shoulders. "He won't be there." It killed him to say it, but she had to accept the truth.

She sighed wistfully. "I didn't think so," she murmured and her eyes closed. "But like you said; I have Okaa-san, and Hiko-san, and you..." A stray tear rolled down her cheek as her voice began to trail off and soon she was fast asleep.

Kenshin wiped the tear away and then rested his head on Kaoru's. He gazed up at the star on the Christmas tree, and even though he did not really believe in such things, he made a wish.

"I wish Kaoru-chan could be happy," he whispered into the night. Soon after, his own eyes closed and he fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, unknown to the children, a spiky headed shadow fell over them.

"Hey Hiko!" Sanosuke, Kenshin's older brother called. "I found them."

"Thank Kami," Hiko said in relief, as he ran up to his tall son. "Call Kaoru's mother and tell her." Sanosuke instantly pulled out his cell phone and walked away dialling the number. Kaoru's mother had almost been in tears when they had left her to look for the two children.

Hiko sighed wearily and looked down at the two sleeping children huddled close in the sleigh. He did not know why they had decided to sneak out in the middle of the night to come here, and it was only by coincidence he had decided to search here, but for the whole time he was searching he had been reassuring himself that where ever the children were, they would be there together. Kenshin and Kaoru had become inseparable over the past few years.

He grimaced at his little son. "Wait till that little baka wakes up," he mumbled threateningly, but his hand caressed Kenshin's red bangs tenderly. He would never admit it, but when he had discovered that the boy was not in his bed, he had been the most frightened that he had ever been in his life.

Both children looked so peaceful sleeping together. It was a shame he would have to soon wake them up and disturb their slumber. He gazed at their peaceful faces and he felt his heart soften. Maybe he would leave them just a little while longer.

He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and he took in both children. They both hd been through a lot for ones so young. It was heartbreaking, but at the same time he knew that their tragedies had been what caused them to be so closely intertwined and in the future they would depend on each others' strength to overcome their hardship.

Yes, he thought decidedly, Kenshin and Kaoru were destined to be together.

And even though Seijiro Hiko did not believe in such things, he looked up to the star on the tall Christmas tree and wished that the two souls, Kenshin and Kaoru, would be forever joined.

**Owari**

**Same to all of you! May all your Christmas wishes come true!**


	13. Yes Kenji, There Is A Santa Claus

**AN: I was planning to write only 12 Drabbles, to go with the whole 12 Days of Christmas thing, but apparently I have more left in me. Ideas keep coming and won't leave me alone 'til I get my butt to my laptop and write it. Anyway, proceed and review! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Yes Kenji, There Is A Santa Claus**

Kenshin and Kaoru Himura were on their living-room couch having a romantic moment in front of the fire in the fireplace, but they were forced to quickly pull apart when their seven-year-old son came trotting into the room carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

"Kenji-kun?" Kaoru said breathlessly as she hastily redid her blouse buttons. "I thought you said you were going to bed early?"

"Aa," Kenshin said just as uneasily, trying to wipe the lipstick off his mouth and fix his tousled red hair at the same time. "Don't you want Christmas morning to come faster?"

Kenji nodded. "But I forgot to put out the cookies and milk for Santa." He placed the plate and glass on a stool near the fireplace and then turned to face his parents, who were looking at him with oddly huge smiles. "I also can't sleep," the little boy said guiltily, but then his azure eyes became hopeful. "Do you mind if I stayed down here with you guys?"

"Uh..." Kenshin began hesitantly, exchanging a look with his wife. "Actually Mommy and I were..."

"Of course Kenji," Kaoru interjected brightly. "But only for a little while; you need your rest."

With a happy cry the boy rushed to the couch and squeezed himself between his parents. Kenji thought he heard his father sigh, but when he looked up at him, the man was smiling down at him with his usual warm expression.

Kenshin placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "So why can't you sleep little one?" he asked.

"I kept thinking about Santa." A thoughtful frown creased Kenji's tiny brow and a serious look came to his eyes. "I know you said he exists, but I still can't help wondering about a few things."

"Like what Kenji-kun?" Kaoru asked.

"Like, if there is only one Santa Claus, how come we see so many all over the place when we go shopping? They all can't be Santa Claus. And I know the one I went to see was not him because his beard was coming off." Kenji rolled his eyes and folded his arms in annoyance.

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at one another silently, while their son had his head turned up, gazing back and forth at them expectantly.

"Well Kenji," Kenshin began slowly. "Those people we saw on the street and in the mall are..." He stopped to think for a moment, but then said brightly, "Santa's relatives!"

"Relatives?" Kenji repeated, his arms unfolding and his face becoming intrigued.

"Aa," Kenshin continued. "His brothers, cousins and uncles, who all dress up like him and go out all around the world to help spread Christmas cheer."

"Oh." The little boy silently stared down at his lap for a second before he looked up and asked another question. "You said Santa gives toys to every boy and girl in the world, ne? But where does he get the money to buy all those toys?"

"Well...um..." Kenshin looked desperately toward Kaoru for help, but to his irritation his wife only grinned and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. She was enjoying watching him struggle to answer their son's inquisitive questions.

Kenshin's lavender eyes shifted nervously. Kenji's eyes seemed to bore into him as the little boy waited patiently for him to answer.

"Um...a job," Kenshin finally stated.

"A job?" Kenji said cocking his head to one side curiously.

"Hai, a part time job. For the other 364 days of the year, Santa works, and the money he earns, he uses it to pay for the toys for Christmas. Hey, you don't think Santa sits around all year doing nothing, do you?"

"I suppose not," Kenji mumbled, the considering frown appeared above his eyes again. "But what kind of job?"

"Uh...chimney sweep," Kenshin said simply, nodding his head at his wife, who was biting her lip hard, trying not to laugh. "You know he is good at getting in and out of those things."

"Well how about Santa's reindeer," Kenji asked. "How do they fly?"

"Well Kenji, it's all actually very scientific," the red headed man said importantly, getting a little carried away with his fabrications. "What most people don't know is that reindeer are practically hollow on the inside and about 86% rubber, so on Christmas Eve night, Santa fills them with Helium, and..."

"But how..." Kenji eagerly jumped in.

At that moment, Kaoru thought it was time she intervened. "Actually Kenji-kun, I think your father has forgotten to mention the involvement of Christmas magic."

The little boy turned to look up at his mother. "Christmas magic, okaa-san?"

"Aa, my little dango." Kaoru gently pinched his nose and he giggled. "Christmas magic is all around us; it's why this time of year is so beautiful and enchanting. So if you have any doubts about Santa Claus, just tell yourself that it's the magic, and just simply believe in it."

Kenji bit his lip, pondering what his mother told him. Finally, a big grin spread across his face and his eyes shone like blue gems. "Okay, that makes sense," he said decidedly. He then rounded on his father with an irritated frown. "Why didn't you just say so Tou-san?"

Scratching behind his head, Kenshin laughed nervously under his son's scrutinizing gaze.

Kaoru giggled, and scrubbed at her son's messy red head. "Alright, now that that's all cleared up, it's time for all little boys named Kenji to go to bed."

"O-kay," Kenji agreed reluctantly. He kissed both his parents and slid off the couch. "Oyasuminasai. Merri Kurisumasu," he cried as he ran out of the room.

"Merri Kurisumasu!" they both called after him.

Kenshin and Kaoru listened to his small feet stomping up the stairs, and when they heard his bedroom door slam they immediately had their arms around each other.

"Helium filled reindeer?" Kaoru asked dryly as she straddled her husband's lap.

Kenshin grinned and stretched himself out on the couch, so she was now hovering over him. "I thought it was clever," he said, stroking her hip with one hand and grabbing one of the cookies Kenji had placed by the fireplace with the other. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and smirked up at her as he chewed it up.

She rolled her eyes. "I think Hiko's right about you. You are a baka." Her hands caressed him through his shirt.

"I'm _your_ baka." His voice had become low and husky, and his eyes sparkled with gold flecks.

With a sly smile Kaoru leaned down to his ear and softly whispered to him, "Yes you are, anata." She then began placing kisses all over his face with each word she said.

"My sweet..." Kiss.

"Silly..." Kiss.

Her voice began to purr and her kisses grew more passionate.

"Sexy..." Kiss!

"Baka." She captured his lips in her own.

After a deep lingering kiss, she raised her head up slightly to lick her lips. "Mmm," she moaned. "I love chocolate chip."

Kenshin chuckled and grabbed another cookie. He put it between his lips and wiggled it enticing at her while waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kaoru snickered. "Hey," she scolded playfully. "Save some for Santa Claus."

"No way! I'm not sharing!" Kenshin mumbled around the cookie. He snaked his arms around her waist possessively. "Besides, he already has Mrs. Claus."

Laughing, she gave him a light slap on the shoulder and then eagerly leaned in for another tasty kiss.

The couple then continued from where they left off earlier before their son came in.

**Owari**

***giggle* Kenshin's is such an ole liar =3 Remember to believe everyone, and also don't forget....Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming tonight!**


	14. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**AN: I don't know where this one came from, but my mind is in over drive, so I have no idea what's going to come out. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Rocking Around The Christmas Tree**

The noise of the restless crowd in the club travelled to the backstage and buzzed in Kaoru's ear. She sighed contently; it was a soothing sound to her. No matter how many times she performed, the same thrill always shivered pleasantly through her from her head to her toes.

It was almost time to go out there, and Kaoru put on her spiked bracelets that matched the collar around her neck. She then adjusted her fur lined costume by hiking up the red mini-skirt over her knee, tugging at the equally red halter top and straightening the Santa hat so it was firmly on her head.

"Ready Kaoru?" Misao asked to her left. The miniature pigtailed girl had on a similar outfit and her green eyes glittered eagerly as she spun her sticks over her drums.

"She better be," Megumi stated, also wearing the red attire. Her brown almond eyes did not even turn as she turned the keys of the shiny black bass guitar in her hands.

Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh. Opening her eyes she grinned at her friends. "I'm ready. Let's rock this place."

Just then she heard Sanosuke come up to the microphone to announce them.

"I'd like to present three little hotties who can really bring the house down. You know them as 'The Rocking Ravens', but they are all decked up for the season tonight, so give it up for...Santa's Little Helpers!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, and the curtain began to rise. As soon as she saw the blinding lights, Kaoru ran forward to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone off the mike stand.

"Wooo!" she screamed into the mike. "How's everyone doing?" The audience shrieked loudly. Obviously they were doing fine. Kaoru beamed all around her. "My girls and I just wanted to wish you all a freakin' good Merry Christmas! And..." Her eyes became flirtatious and she winked. "We promise you a good time tonight!"

The crowd roared and Misao began playing the introduction to "Jingle Bell Rock" and soon Megumi's guitar joined in. Kaoru pulled the microphone to her lips. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock," her melodic voice sang into the mike.

The people went crazy as she belted out the verses, all the while swinging her hips in time with the music and dancing around the stage on light feet. They jumped up and down fiercely, their heads banging and their hands waving in the air.

It was only when she grabbed her blue electric guitar from the side of the stage and began playing her solo that the cheers grew deafening. Kaoru's head was bowed and her fingers flew across the strings as her guitar screamed in time with the rock song.

At the end of the song, Kaoru did a pirouette and then bowed low to a thunderous crowd. They stomped their feet, clapped their hands and whistled shrilly. She held her arms out wide; their applause was like oxygen, and Kaoru took it all in. She felt so alive.

After she, Megumi and Misao took their bows and the crowd settled down a little, Kaoru placed the mike to her lips again. "Thank you, you're a beautiful audience." She grinned at them. "Do you want to hear some more?"

The crowd screamed in agreement.

"I can't hear you!" she teased, and the noise that came next rattled the windows. "Well okay then!" Kaoru cried. "But only because you are all so awesome!" And she blew them a kiss.

They played 'Run Run Rudolph', 'Merry Christmas, Baby', 'Little Saint Nick', Misao and Megumi singing along with her for the choruses, and each performance was met with just as much appreciation as the next, but it was half way through 'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree' that Kaoru got the strange feeling that someone was staring at her, which was ridiculous because there were many eyes on her.

Still singing, Kaoru searched the faces in the mass of people and finally came upon one man. He was easy to spot because he was the only one standing completely still among the other enthusiastic dancing people. But still Kaoru was amazed she had not noticed him before, because the man had long locks of the most crimson hair she ever saw.

She was perplexed at how his eyes were focused directly on her. His gaze was so intense that Kaoru found she could not look away, and then when his lips turned up in a smile, she totally lost her place in the line she was singing.

She regained it quickly without anyone realizing, but the man continued to stare at her with that oddly hypnotizing smile and Kaoru had to close her eyes so she could finish the rest of the song.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kaoru told the cheering audience, her eyes purposely focused above their heads so as not to have to end up staring in the red headed stranger's eyes again. "We're going to take a little break, but don't worry folks, we'll be right back." Megumi and Misao then came to stand next to her, and with joined hands they bowed together.

Megumi and Misao went off backstage where a large group of people were eagerly waiting for their autographs, but with a great deal of skill from doing it many times before, Kaoru was able to slip off the stage without anyone seeing her. She then quickly poured herself a cup of Sanosuke's special holiday punch and hid behind one of the many Christmas trees the spiky headed owner had placed all around his club.

Kaoru peeped out from behind the decorated boughs at all the people having a good time, drinking and dancing to the DJ that had now taken over. She breathed a sigh of relief and settled down to sip her drink. Thankfully no one had seen her come there, or she would have been mobbed like Megumi and Misao.

It was not that she did not like her fans. Kaoru loved them; they were the reason that their band was so popular and got so many gigs, but the truth was that she was terribly uneasy around them. When they came to talk to her she felt so self-conscious; her face would turn red and her tongue would stick to the roof of her mouth.

It was all so ridiculous because when Kaoru was on stage she was a completely different person. She was confident, sexy and alive, but when she stepped off the stage all that melted away, and as she got further away she began to feel more and more nonexistent. She would become the shy little Kaoru she used to be in high school, with the braces and tiny voice.

"Hey, you okay?"

The voice behind her made her jump and she spun around so fast she nearly knocked over the Christmas tree.

The red headed man from the audience was standing on the other side of the tree grinning at her. "Take it easy," he said, holding up his hands in front of him. "You're Kaoru Kamiya, right?"

Staring at him guardly, Kaoru nodded.

He smiled at her, and she silently took him in. She suddenly understood why his smile had affected her so oddly earlier; the man was extremely hot. He looked like he had just stepped out of her fantasies, because he was exactly the type of guy she liked. He was pure rock, from head to toe.

As she had observed before, he had long red hair that he had pulled back in a high ponytail, but she had not noticed how beautiful and silky it was. He had on fingerless black gloves and black combat boots with buckles going down the sides. She also could not help noticing how well his tight leather pants and shirt moulded to his lean but muscled form. And Kaoru usually did not like a lot of piercings, but the ones in his ears, lip and brow were strangely appealing.

"I heard a lot about you from Sano," he said, taking a step behind the tree.

"You know Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked, also taking a step around the tree, her blue eyes peeping at him from between the branches. Even though, he was unbelievably attractive, she felt something holding her back. She told herself it was because most of Sanosuke's friends, excluding Misao's boyfriend Aoshi of course, were juvenile apes and she would be crazy to get involved with any of them.

"Yes, Sano and I go way back." He took a larger step around the boughs and stretched his head in an attempt to see her. "I'm Kenshin Himura, by the way."

"Yes, he's mentioned you," Kaoru said casually and practically leapt to the opposite side of the tree. Now it was once again completely separating her from the red head.

His lavender eyes lit up with amusement and a lopsided smile caused his lip ring to pull up in a rather endearing way. Obviously he saw he was getting nowhere, so he stopped following her and remained on his side. "You were pretty awesome up there tonight."

"You think so?" Kaoru's heart leapt in her chest. She had been told this many times before, but for some reason coming from Kenshin it felt more special.

"Yeah, you rock hard," he said, but then he gave a careless shrug and added, "For a chick."

"Excuse me," Kaoru snapped, forgetting her shyness and coming out from behind the Christmas tree so she was standing directly in front of him. She leaned into his face and glared at him fiercely. "I rock hard, for _anyone_. And I could rock harder than any man, even if all my fingers were broken."

Kenshin smirked. "I know." His eyelids lowered as he gazed into his eyes. "Like I said you were amazing up there. But I had to get you out from behind that tree somehow."

Realizing that she was out of her safe hiding place, she quickly tried to step back behind the branches, but she found she could not because Kenshin had taken hold of her hand fast. Kaoru looked around for her friends for assistance, but to her dismay they were preoccupied at the moment

Misao was in Aoshi's lap having a heavy make out session and Megumi' lips were also busy smothering  
Sanosuke's

Also looking in the direction of her friends, Kenshin chuckled. "So our friends seemed to have hit it off." His words were low and tinged with suggestive meaning. "When are we going to?"

Kaoru tried to pull her hand away from his grasp, but with no avail. She frowned into his annoyingly handsome grinning face. "Listen here, dye job," she hissed. "Are you going to let me go or do I have to hurt you?"

Not even loosening her grip, Kenshin threw back his head to laugh out loud and Kaoru's stomach did a little flip when she noticed he had a tongue piercing. It would go nicely with hers.

"Three things Kaoru. One," He held up his long ponytail. "This is all natural, baby. Two..." His mouth pouted and his eyes became wide and innocent. "Please be gentle with me, it's my first time."

She snarled and he chuckled, but then his lavender eyes suddenly became piercing as he looked at her and Kaoru's breath caught. "And three...," he whispered. "Did you know your nose turns the cutest shade of red when you're angry?"

Kaoru's hand immediately flew up to cover her nose. She knew. It also turned red when she was embarrassed. Rudolph had nothing on her.

Kenshin sniggered. "You are too beautiful," he murmured and gave her captured hand a gentle squeeze. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you tonight."

Kaoru's heart hammered against her rib cage. She did not know how to answer to that, so all she did was stare back, her eyes blinking at him in wonder.

Caressing her hand with his thumb, Kenshin aimed that alluring lopsided grin at her again. "Would you like to dance, my little Angel of Rock?"

Everything in Kaoru's usual timid nature screamed at her to decline, but since Kenshin had approached, an excitement had been growing inside her and it was pushing back all her inhibitions. It was like when she was on stage performing and the music was surging in her.

She suddenly felt the confident, rocking Kaoru bubbling to the surface and electric energy crackled to every inch of her body. It all could have been the result of Sano's special holiday punch, but she did not care, and she found herself returning his flirtatious smile.

"Sure, Red," she purred and then quickly spun into his arms on skilful feet. She looked up to smirk into his face that was now gazing down at her with a stunned expression. "But try to keep up," she stated.

And then with that, she pulled him by their joined hands to the dance floor.

**Owari**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope it was a good one for each of you!**


	15. Candy Cane Cutie

**AN: This one is a little naughty *giggle***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Candy Cane Cutie**

It was after school and Kenshin Himura was late for his date with his girlfriend. His bastard of a Physics teacher, Hajime-san had kept him back to do lines. He did not know what the teacher's problem was. The way he looked at him with those evil gold eyes of his, Kenshin swore the man hated him.

He sprinted across the school grounds, his breath puffing out in white clouds as he leapt snow covered hedges and cut through empty classrooms. Tomoe was going to kill him. He was already fifteen minutes late and she was probably standing in front of the cinema by now. She hated to wait and he knew he was going to get an ear full when he got there.

Kenshin grimaced. It seemed that was all he and Tomoe did these days. Biting and arguing over the stupidest things. He was really getting tired of it. Maybe it was time for them to...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a group of the male student body gathered together at the side of the school. They were all looking around the school building, staring in the same direction, and for some reason all their faces were pulled in a goofy, dreamy expression.

"Hey guys," Kenshin said curiously as he approached the group. "Whatcha looking..." When Kenshin came around the building and saw what they were gawking at, his eyes widened. "Ahh-at...gah," he trailed off as his jaw grew slack.

On a stone bench, looking completely adorable in her cat eared winter hat and paw print gloves was his best friend, Kaoru Kamiya. She was leaned back on her right arm, her ebony hair was loose and blowing around in the chilly breeze, and her legs, their shapeliness accentuated by the dark leggings she wore, were crossed in front of her. And in her mouth, she held a candy cane.

Her finger was wrapped around its hook and she was delicately sucking on the long end. Kenshin's mouth went dry as he watched the way her plump lips moulded over the candy as she pulled it in and out of her mouth.

Kenshin knew, as a gentleman, that he should look away, but he was spellbound and his eyes just did not seem to want to even shift from that candy cane and those luscious lips. And when her little pink tongue came out to attentively lick the sweet confection Kenshin thought he just might lose it.

He tugged at the scarf around his neck. Was it suddenly very hot?

After staring for a long time, what he was doing suddenly dawned on him, and he shook his head firmly against the naughty thoughts forming in his head. He quickly and firmly turned his head away.

Kaoru was his best friend; they had been friends since Grade School and here he was leering at her like some letch. Plus, there was the fact that he had a girlfriend, and he knew Tomoe would be overcome with jealousy if she saw what he was doing, especially since she was already so suspicious of he and Kaoru's relationship. The subject had spurred many of their arguments.

Tomoe was right to feel jealous though. For some time now he had found himself feeling very attracted to Kaoru. He told himself he had to stop those emotions that seemed to bubble to the surface with no warning, and also he had to constantly remind himself that Kaoru was his best friend and it was a disastrous to even think they could boyfriend and girlfriend.

But still, no matter how hard he tried, the feelings would not go away. If anything they were growing. It had come to the point where it only took the sound of her laugh to set his heart pounding. Or maybe just a simple gaze with those dazzling sapphire eyes when she greeted him.

He clenched his fists tightly. He and Kaoru had been friends for so long; he would not ruin that just because he had no self-control. So no matter how appealing Kaoru was, he had to be strong and resist his rising emotions. No matter how painful it was.

With his decision firmly made, Kenshin fully meant to turn away, but the wicked side of him told him there was no harm in taking just one more peek, and he found his eyes sliding back to Kaoru.

She was twisting the candy cane in her mouth now and her eyes were closed in delight at its sweet flavour. With those cat ears and that innocent smile on her face she looked absolutely delectable.

Kenshin groaned. She did not even seem to notice she was being admired. How could someone be so cute without even trying?

His groan was echoed in stereo behind him, and he tore his eyes away from Kaoru to stare at the group of guys who were still gathered together watching her too. Kenshin had almost forgotten they were there.

The group was made up of different year groups; from First Years to Third and they all had their tongues lolling out of their mouths like hungry dogs.

Kenshin frowned at them. Who did they think they were gaping at his Kaoru like that? Unknown to him his eyes started to spark with amber light, and he clenched his teeth till it hurt. "Bunch of pervs," he growled under his breath.

Just then Kaoru began nibbling the candy and another groan reverberated through all the boys. Blood suddenly shot out of a First Year, named Soujiro's nose and he collapsed flat on his back in the snow. None of the others seemed to notice though. Their eyes were locked on the girl in front of them, not wanting to miss a single thing.

"That's it!" Kenshin ground out and stepped in front of the group of boys with his arms stretched out at his side so he could block the view of the unsuspecting Kaoru. "All of you horny bastards get out of here right now or I'm going to have to kick all of your asses."

His eyes were pure amber now, so it only took a murderous glare to clear them all out. They left so quickly they left a cloud of snow behind them, one dragging the unconscious Soujiro behind him.

With a nod of satisfaction, Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, who was now looking in his direction. She blinked at him curiously, the candy cane hanging from her mouth.

"What was that all about?" she asked him when he came to sit next to her on the bench.

"Who knows," Kenshin said with a shrug. He pointedly stared in the other direction. He did not trust himself to look at her when she was still eating that candy cane.

"Hey Ken-kun," Kenshin heard Kaoru chime, and he immediately turned to her without thinking. She still had the candy cane between her lips and in her hand she held another out to him. "Want one?" she mumbled.

Kenshin gulped and turned away fast. "No," he squeaked, and had to clear his throat before he could continue. "You know, you eat way too many sweets Kaoru," he said sternly, frowning hard at his snow shoes. He hoped she did not notice that his face was flushed. "You should be careful; you might get cavities."

Kaoru's head cocked to one side like a little bird and she blinked at him again. "I suppose," she finally said hesitantly, but after only a second she laughed and Kenshin's heart fluttered. Once again, without meaning to, his eyes went to her.

"Arigatou for your concern Ken-kun," she said, still giggling. But I brush my teeth twice a day." Her face was merely a few centimetres from his own, and she had one of those stunningly bright smiles on her face and the sight of her beautiful azure eyes were making it very difficult for Kenshin to breathe.

"But just to put your mind at ease, from now on I'll brush them three times a day." She raised her hand and patted his cheek. Though they were covered by mittens, Kenshin swore he felt the softness of her fingers touching his skin. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. "Okay?"

Unable to speak Kenshin simply nodded, and with another giggle Kaoru went back sucking the candy cane.

They sat together in silence, and Kenshin fought hard not to listen to the satisfied noises Kaoru was making while she sucked on the cane. Sitting next to her the seconds ticked by like hours, and it was just when Kenshin thought he could not take the torture anymore, Kaoru suddenly turned to him with anxious eyes.

"Hey Kenshin," she said. "Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Tomoe this evening?"

A sudden shock seemed to stab into Kenshin's brain. He shot to his feet in alarm. He gulped; he had completely forgotten about Tomoe, and now he was a half an hour late.

Panic filled him, but finally he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe if he left now, he could get to the cinema in ten minutes and Tomoe would not be too mad. Maybe also if he threw in a little bit of his charm he could avoid an argument. He seriously doubted it though; Tomoe was immune to his clueless act. At least now she was. She used to think it was cute, but now it only seemed to make her irritated.

Kenshin was just about to race off to the cinema, but at that moment he noticed a few of the guys from before were gathering again. He glowered at them and instantly sat back down on the bench next to Kaoru.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked in concern. "What about your date?"

"You were mistaken," Kenshin muttered, folding his arms and making sure his face was dark and intimidating. "The date is much later. I think I'll just wait here for a while." More of the guys were returning, and he adjusted his body so Kaoru was properly hidden behind him.

Kaoru did not understand why her friend's expression had got so sinister, but he had been moody lately and it was not odd that his emotions to change erratically. She just shrugged and finished off the candy cane she was eating. She then took out another from her pocket, peeled off the plastic and placed the end in her mouth.

Sweat appeared on Kenshin's brow. "Kaoru, how many of those do you have?"

"Um..." She looked up in the sky thoughtfully for a second before answering. "Six."

Kenshin blenched. "And you plan to eat all of them?"

"Yup," she said, with a big grin.

Kenshin sighed wearily. Tomoe was going to kill him. He was going to be very late.

**Owari**

**Hee hee! I love a jealous Kenshin.**


	16. Two Turtledoves

**AN: Here's a short, but sweet one for you =3 Remember everyone, turtledoves are mentioned in the Christmas song, because they are a symbol of everlasting friendship and love, and I can't think of a couple that represents that more than Kenshin and Kaoru.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also don't own Christmas, but I'm so going to enjoy it any way! =3

**Two Turtledoves**

Kaoru glided across the frozen pond, her azure eyes deep in concentration. She stepped to the left into position and then vaulted into the air. With her legs crossed and her arms drawn to her chest, she quickly rotated in mid-air and landed gracefully on one leg. Facing the opposite direction, she glided backward, flowing out of the landing with her arms stretched out at her side.

She came to a stop. Her heart was racing and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then a huge grin spread across her face.

She had done it. She had finally landed her Triple Axel. She could not wait to tell Enishi.

Enishi had been her figure skating partner for a few months now, but it already felt like they had been skating together for years. They were already so in sync, and sometimes it was like they could communicate without words when they were dancing arm in arm on the ice.

Kaoru had had many partners in the past and very few of them were able to keep up with her. But Enishi, matched her movement, speed and grace, therefore making them an unstoppable team. They were going to blow all those other skating pairs out of the water in the Christmas Winter Games.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she glided across the ice, letting the wind play with her ponytail and tug teasingly at the ends of her purple, white fur trimmed skirt. Her arms drifted out to the side and she held them out wide. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved to skate. It always made her feel like she was flying.

A sudden shout pulled her out of her revere and she instantly opened her eyes and turned toward the noise. She immediately began to giggle when she saw, for the millionth time that afternoon, her red-headed fiancé on his back with his skate covered feet flung in the air.

Shaking her head, she skated toward him, and when she was standing over him she grinned down into his adorably sulky face.

"Please stop now, anata." The endearment was getting pleasantly familiar on her tongue. "You stink at this."

Kenshin frowned stubbornly and determination sparked in his beautiful violet eyes. "I'm getting better koishii. I just need a little more practice."

"No, my sweet baka deshi," Kaoru laughed as she helped him to her feet. When he was upright, she pushed her face into his so he was looking directly into her eyes. She smirked at him. "You...stink."

A crestfallen expression caused Kenshin's face to sag. He stared sadly at her for a moment, but then he frowned and shifted his head away, his expression frustrated.

Smiling kindly, Kaoru cupped his face in her mittened hands and turned it back to face her. She gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Enishi maybe my partner on the ice, anata, but you..." She took her hands off his face so she could take his hands warmly in hers. "Are my partner for life, and we will fly together forever."

Kenshin stared into her eyes, and Kaoru saw the happiness forming in his irises before the smile appeared on his face. He then pulled her to him in a crushing hug and covered her lips with his eager ones. His enthusiasm caused him to once again loose his balance, and he fell pulling Kaoru down with him to the ice. But Kaoru had to give him credit, through the entire fall, he did not once break their kiss.

**Owari**

**This is my shortest one, but I think it's the sweetest! Kenshin + Kaoru forever!**

**I think this may also be my last drabble. *sniff* I really enjoyed writing these, and I'm so sad that it's over. Never has the creative spirit taken me so completely and I think these are some of my best fanfiction work. And all of you made it even more extra special and I really appreciate all your kind and supportive words. These drabbles were my gift to you and I hope they filled you all with Christmas cheer. Love ya, and Happy Holidays! =3 **

**PS: If I think of anymore I'll post it, so I'm leaving this story 'In Progress' for awhile**


End file.
